Black False Paradise
by QueenOfOblivion
Summary: They cast him aside even after all he did for them. They weren't aware of his grief.They were ignorant.The people that he cares so deeply threw him in a spiral of madness and pain. Until his 'other self' end it all. To bring them on their knees. To end their pathetic lives. Not really Dark!Tsuna. Just minor. Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover with Black Rock Shooter. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Beginning of Nightmare

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Black Rock Shooter

**Rating: **T/16+

**Genre: **Angst, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Summary: **They cast him aside; even after all he did for them. His position as the Tenth had been stripped away from him. They turn their back on him. The people that he cares so deeply threw him in a spiral of madness and pain. As his sanity was about to snap, his 'other self' save him and swore to destroy his grief once and for all.

**Disclaimer: **I so do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Rock Shooter! Katekyo Hitman Reborn is own by Akira Amano and Black Rock Shooter is own by Huke

**Warning: **Foul language, Might be Ooc, Au and Violence

**A/N – **Hey there guys! Guess what? I've been thinking to do another story! Don't worry; I'm still going to continue my **A Single Tear For A Black Rose **but I suddenly have an idea to do a crossover. I don't know whether you like it or not. To those who would enjoy it, I thank you in advance. Also, to those who just want to troll me… You better be prepare for a little 'gift' when you open your PC tomorrow… I do not tolerate people who like to be mean to others! So anyway! I really hope you will look forward to this new story that I'm creating!

-Love, ShyTyrant-

* * *

CHAPTER 1

THE BEGINNING OF NIGHTMARE

_White_

This place is just… _White_

The sky is strangely bright with the colour white. Empty and clear. Like a wide white canvas spread across the suppose blue sky. How dull. There's no sun, no moon, no stars, not even a single cloud on the white canvas. Just white. But white is not the only colour in this place. The grass is green. Endless green carpet of grass stretch far into the horizon. There are also tall brown trees with green leaves. The trees are the only skyscrapers at this place but one tree were unusual from the rest. It's the tallest and does not bear any flowers, just one single fruit. An apple. The forbidden fruit. The soft wind sways the leaves and grass gently. Underneath the tree, there's a young sitting right underneath the apple. His eyes were closed as he lean against the forbidden tree. He had dark brown hair and pale skin complexion. He wore black-coloured apparel in the form of long 2 tailed coat that show his chest. The black coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around his waist. His black pants were tight fitting smooth leather and his boots were also black. A silver morbid coffin stood upright beside him. The coffin had chains dangling around it to help the young man carry at his back. Both of his arms that were folded on his lap were claws, glowing with a strange yet unique orange colour. The tips of the claws were dye black and look very vicious. His hands glow as his breath slowly went up and down. Both of his hand held a blue round gem that holds a peculiar symbol; A white angel wing combines with a black devil wing.

_**It hurts…**_

The young man slowly opens his eyes, revealing an orange circular pattern in them. He slowly lifted his head up to the sky, his face expressionless. The voice of his 'other self' had been echoing around the place frequently now.

_**My heart hurts so much…**_

The familiar voice sounded like its owner is truly in unbearable pain. This wasn't right. That voice should sound warm and cheerful. It wasn't supposed to sound sad. This problem is slowly become bothersome. He needs to do something about it – and he knows just how to do it.

_**Someone… Please help me… Please…**_

Although the sky was plain white, he could feel that tiny yet visible raindrops fell down on his face. He didn't like it. Even the raindrop felt painful and sad. He needs to end this fast. The young man got up and hooks the chains on the coffin to his back and shifted it to a vertical position. Since his problem is more complicated than others, he needs some help. With one last look at the white sky, the young man sinks down the ground and left his world. No more. He will not let the voice suffer anymore. He will destroy everything that saddens the voice before it's too late.

…_**I don't want to be alone…  
**_

* * *

_****_**A/N - **OK! So that's a little preview for you guys! Please send me your review to see whether or not should I continue this little fanfic for you guys! Your reviews really depend on the growth of this story! The more reviews I got the more chapters I will made! Oh! By the way, I will upload a WAY lot of new chapter for **A Single Tear For A Black Rose**after my exam is over! (Yeah, I got 1 more exam week to go before my 2 weeks school holiday! WHOO! I will also upload a few Omake of the story soon. Well, that is all I'm going to say! Good night and have a pleasant day!

Please review 'kay? :)


	2. Madness at Best

**A/N – **Hey guys! Well, it seems that I'm well and alive. I'm sorry if anyone you think that I had just abandon my story just like that… I'm very sorry. I've been dealing with the usual shit and I hope you understand…

So did you notice? I had deleted chapter 2 and upload a new one. That because I don't want anyone to think that I using any other story as my main plot… Like the story, **The Different Path I Choose. **Believe me, I don't wish to offend the awesome writer. I enjoy her story immensely and really hope that she will continue regardless of everything… So I hope you guys will understand

Also, did you guys managed to find my blog? I did put the notice earlier. But if you didn't get it, please PM me okay? The name of my blog is **The Dirge Of A Dark Queen**. Pretty Gothic right? XD

It kinda helps if you guys had watch the Black Rock Shooter anime… So it would made a lot of sense~

I don't have a BetaReader right now so I'm sorry for the stupid spellings and error... I'm human after all...

So let's move on to the show!

I own nothing! Not Black Rock Shooter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own this damn second-hand laptop…

* * *

CHAPTER 2

MADNESS AT BEST

Tsuna open his eyes and slowly sat up on his bed. He slowly turns his head to look at the clock; It was 3 in the morning. It was rare for him to wake up in these late hours but lately he did. The brunette got out from the comfort of his bed and opens the window to let the night breeze relieve him. He didn't care whether or not there was a sniper aiming at his forehead hidden somewhere under the bushes, he just need something to calm his nerves down. "…That dream again…" He whispers to the night. Every night after he would fall asleep, he would always appear at a white world.

He would be standing under the apple tree looking around confused. Usually the young man wouldn't remember his dreams but that white world… It feels so real. The wind, the sound of the rustling leaves, everything. He would be standing alone in the middle of nowhere. Tsuna glance at the hammock hanging from the corner of the room. He hates to admit it but he kinda missed his tutor right now. Reborn had went to Italy for some secret urgent business from the Ninth himself and his father thought it was the perfect opportunity to teach Tsuna about being independent so he brought his mother and the rest of the kids, Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta along to Italy. Leaving Tsuna alone for a couple of months much to his dismay. He feels unsecure when Reborn would leave him. The now uncursed Arcobaleno was always with him then and even now. But now that Reborn had return to his Adult form, he couldn't be with Tsuna all the time due to certain circumstances.

Now that Reborn and his family are gone, Tsuna feel like he was back to square one; Meaning he was back before he met Reborn. He was all alone again. Now you're probably asking about his guardians, right? It seems that each of them is busy with their own lives. Yamamoto had just gone to Osaka with his baseball team for a training camp for 3 months. Gokudera had gone to Italy to extend his studies there under Reborn suggestion. Although his self proclaim right hand man had repeated apologies to him, Tsuna could see that Gokudera would very much like to return to his birth country. He could see the silent longing of his home so Tsuna let him go. Ryohei was too busy with his boxing club to even drop by and greeted him. Kyoko and Haru also seem busy with their own business. Hibari was just... Him.

As if the Skylark would care about him. He hasn't seen Chrome or Mukuro too. Everytime he would drop by to see how were they're doing, they would always disappear. So Tsuna was left alone. The poor brunette try his very best to calm his heart and convince himself that his friends would return soon and dispel his loneliness but the evil side of his heart made him doubt about their loyalty. Tsuna shook his head frantically, trying to shove the thought away. His friends are not like that! They won't just abandon him after all he had done for them…. Right? Tsuna sigh softly and decide to close his window. The night air just gotten a little chilly. As he closed the window, the brunette saw a figure from the corner of his eyes from the reflection on the window. It was black yet a bit… Brownish.

He gasped and quickly spun around, thinking that it was a killer coming to assassinate him. But when he turned around to face the intruder, there was no one there. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Tsuna was kinda losing his mind? The boy bit his lower lip before cautiously checking every spot and corner of his room for any sign of an intruder; He just couldn't help it. This had been happening a lot recently. Tsuna would always see this strange black figure near him everywhere, anytime but when he really looks at that figure, it would always disappear. His Hyper Intuition didn't sense anything wrong but Tsuna would love a little self confirmation. The last thing he needs is a killer stalking him when Reborn isn't with him. With one last sigh, Tsuna went back under his warm comforter and fall asleep again before he have to face the cruel, harsh world.

* * *

Another bright, white world. The rays of white light burn on his clothed body a little but he merely ignores it. The chains on the coffin jingle in a rhythm everytime its owner would walk or run. Despite he was carrying the coffin behind him, he hardly feel any extra weight on him. As if the coffin is as light as a feather. He continues to stride towards the canyon where the whitest pillars were stood at. As he calmly walk closer to the center of the pillars, he notice the grey spots on the ground around him slowly rises up and morphed into some sort of strange hooded figures. "…Intruder… Intruder…"

they chanted softly. Their circular pattern eyes stare at him as they shook. He ignores the hooded figure and continues forward. Upon arriving at the canyon, he saw a girl with red eyes and long black hair with red tips at the end. She also has long red curved horns and so were her skeletal claws. Her sleeve has a red belt attached to it along with two white lines running across just above the belt's line. Her jacket is tied together with a white ribbon. Her shorts are a little bit longer and had more details to it. Beside the girl is a huge sword stabbing the ground. The sword is golden colour and a black saw-edged on its reverse side. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a sawblade on the hilt.

He stops walking once he was standing right at him. They two of them stare silently at each other. The hooded figures surround them, armed with weapons. "…Intruder… Intruder…" They continue to chanted louder. He eyes them for a while before looking up at the standing expressionless girl. Said girl grip her skeletal hands around the hilt of the sword and pulls it out of the ground… Pointing it at his head. He continues to stare calmly at his opponent. Deciding that he had already wasted enough time, he raises his left demonic arm. The blue gem shines and bright orange flames burst to life from both of his hands. He extends his claws and dash to battle with the girl.


	3. The Changes

**A/N – **Hands down guys. You totally deserve this chapter! I kinda forget to mention to you guys to review my edited chapter and I hope you did just that….

Am I going to fast? I hope not, what do you guys think? Don't worry, I won't bite if you simply state you opinion! That is… If it isn't anything hurtful. My principal in life is relatively simple: If you're nice to me, I'll be even nicer to you. That goes for vice verse….

Hmm… Well, since I don't have anything better to say or mention, let's roll this thing! XD

I own nothing! So sad…

* * *

CHAPTER 3

THE CHANGES

The sound of metal clashes with metal ferociously echoes throughout the hollow world. The young man was hurling back by the red haired girl with an intense force. He quickly regains his balance and just made it in time to move his silver coffin infront of him to shield himself against the giant sword that was powerful trust right at him. He had eliminated all those girl's servants and now he could focus entirely on the red haired girl. He does a massive upwards swipe with his claw and send the girl airborne. He sees this as an opportunity to do a chain attacks, he summon a small circle then summon what seems to be orange spikes to snare then, hit the girl quite badly. The red girl jump back and dash forwards to the young man with her sword aiming right at his heart. He counters it with a giant orange fiery spear that clashes with the sword.

His weapons were his claws and also his coffin. His claws were both good in long and short distance battle since they're able to morph and materialize any sort of temporary weapon. His coffin serve as a both a weapon or a gateway. I won't be spoiling anything for now so back to the fight. Both beings eye each other emptily. He manages to forcefully push her away with a quick half circle uppercut with his scythe that was once the spear. The young brunette calmly walks towards the fallen girl. No morose, no guilt. Just… Soulless. Once he reaches to the fallen opponent, he assesses the damage that he had done carefully. The red girl wasn't too injured, just some minor wounds here and there. She's a very strong opponent. Perfect.

The red hair girl who was kneeling on the ground, surrounded with rubbles glance at her enemy. She had crashes into one of the pillars and her body really felt painful. Her King Saw had fall merely a few feet away where she was. If she move fast enough, the table might have turn into her favour. He notice how the red girl's eyes glance curtly on her sword and he knew instantly what she was thinking. Before she could made her hasty counter, he slowly bend down slightly, placing his claw on his kneecap while the other was extended at the red hair girl. The red hair girl was inwardly surprise because they do not have the ability to express their emotions. She peered into his dark orange circular eyes.

His current position reminded the girl of the blue eyes demon but unlike her, there was one clear message in his hues. It was sincere and patient. The girl realizes that he is unlike the rest of them. Maybe he could par with the blue eyes demon. All the same, the girl was curious as how far his ambition will bring him. Victory? Or just disappointment? The girl was very curious indeed. She finally decided and accepts his pleading. After all, this could be fun.

* * *

It was Sunday which means that there's no school. Tsuna had woken up early uncharacteristically. Although his body and mind was well rested, his heart was not. He missed the loud ruckus of the kids and Reborn would made as soon as he woke up but now, all he woke up to was the sound of silence. How he hated to be alone. Heaving a long sigh, Tsuna went for a shower and wore some casual attire before fixing himself breakfast. Nana had thought him all he needs to know about cooking before Tsuna would have to enter to college. Just so he had no problem with feeding himself. T

suna knew a lot about Japanese cuisine and Reborn see this as an opportunity to force him to learn about Italian culinary. Tsuna made himself a light breakfast since he isn't that hungry anyway. Afterwards, he washes the dishes and went to the living room to play some game. Just to take his mind off the quietness of the house. It works, albeit for a moment only. He didn't know why he even bothers playing Need For Speed Carbon since he kept falling down the canyon. Curses! At around 2 in the afternoon, Tsuna left the house and simply wander around Namimori. The citizens of the town were busy about doing their own daily lives, passing him in a blur and slow motion. Without his family or friends around, it feels as if time had stop for him.

How can the Sky stand firm if his beloved friends are not there to support him? Tsuna stop at the playground and made himself comfortable on the nearest wooden bench. He watches at the children were playing tag. Laughing without a care in a world. It made him misses his family even more. "Be back soon everyone…" He muttered dejectedly to himself. The brunette cast his head down on the ground. He could feel the tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes which he hastily try to rub them with his sleeves. He didn't want to look some sort of crybaby infront of the children. But damnit, he just feels so _lonely_. It feels as if he was suddenly thrown in the cold and dark Abyss with no means to escape. No one to help him.

Tsuna was deep in his thoughts to notice that someone was now standing infront of him. A woman to be exact. "Hey there!" A cheerful voice chirped. Feeling startle at the sudden greeting, Tsuna look up to see a woman short black hair and brown eyes. She also had a beauty mark on her lower left face. She was wearing a pink and brown jacket with an armlet of sorts in her left arm. As well, she wears blue leggings. She was carrying a brown plastic bag under her left arm. "May I sit next to you?" She asks.

"A-Ah, sure" Tsuna reply quickly and rather awkwardly before scooting away to leave some space for the woman. The woman smile gratefully before sitting down. There was some comfortable silence between them for a short moment. Tsuna didn't know whether he should politely converse with the woman but it seems the woman beat it first. "Do you want some orange juice?" She offers kindly with a small smile. She rummages in the brown plastic bag and took out a cute square carton box of orange juice and presents it to the brunette. "A-Ah, no… It's fine…" The young boy stammer.

The woman didn't have to be so kind to him. A stranger like him. "I insist and beside, it looks like you need someone to talk to anyway" The woman continue to smile and allow the juice to hover infront of her face. Tsuna thought for a moment. Well, he did want someone to talk to. It's been a while since he converse with someone other from himself. "Thank you miss…" "It's Saya Irino" She beams. "Ah, thank you then Saya-san. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna" He couldn't help but smile a little. He pokes the straw into the carton and sips the drink thoughtfully.

The woman, Saya, turn her direction to the playground. "So Tsuna-kun, mind telling me why are you looking so glum and depress all on your own here?" The woman asks casually. Tsuna stop drinking and cast his head down once again. Feeling the cold and emptiness return in his heart. "I-I don't like to be a-alone… Kaa-san… My family and friends are all away, leaving me alone. I feel as if they abandon me here. Without them… I don't know who I am…" Tsuna mumbled. He didn't know what made his reveal his pain to some stranger but he could swear that some weights had somehow been lifted from his shoulder. "So without them you feel as if you're not complete?" The woman asks skeptically. "I-I know it sound selfish – maybe I _am selfish_ but without them… I don't know why I even bother living. I'm no good at everything, weak and a nuisance… I won't be surprise when the people I love will truly leave me for good…" Tsuna sniffled and could feel that tears are prickling at the corner of his eyes again.

At that moment, one of the kids that were playing tag earlier fell down infront of them and spilled her water bottle on the concrete ground. "Ah! Are you alright?" Tsuna suddenly called and ran towards the girl. Saya watch in interest as the brunette quietly comforts the sobbing girl. The way how he patiently deal with the child and put a bandage on the scrap knee truly made the woman fascinated. "There, there now. It's no use crying, alright? Look! Your kaa-san and otou-san are calling you!" Tsuna smile brightly. The child finally stops sobbing and was now smiling shyly. She murmurs a small but sincere 'thank you' before dashing off to her parents. Tsuna got up and watch her go with a happy smile. Not a fake one, Saya noted.

"I don't believe you Tsuna-kun" The woman said.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna reply lamely.

What did she mean that she didn't believe him? She patted the seat beside her. Getting the picture, Tsuna went to sit beside her again. "You know Tsuna, I work as a counselor at my school. You said that you a good for nothing but I doubt that…" Tsuna scrunch his face in confusion. Saya chuckle at his behaviour. "You might not shine in the outside but in here…" Saya lean in and point a finger at his heart. "There's a power unlike anything I've seen before" She murmur mysteriously. "I-I'm sorry b-but I don't understand" The brunette blush. "What I mean is that you have an insanely strong will power and mental strength. More than you let yourself know. So don't be afraid if you come across someone stronger or better than you because you know what they say, appearance can be deceiving…" Saya smile knowingly.

Tsuna was still confused at the woman's words but he felt a lot better now. His heart had healed partially. "T-Thank you Saya-san" He said, continue to blush shyly. Saya chuckle again. "So cute! Anyways, you better go along now. It will be dark soon" She advised him. Tsuna blink once and look at his watch. He yelped when he saw the time. It was almost seven! Wow, time sure does fly. He quickly got up and bow respectfully at the woman. "Thank you for everything Saya-san! I feel a lot better now! Goodbye!" And with that, he dash home before his mother would called.

Saya wave at his faint figure with a small smile. It was true indeed. All of the children playing at the park had been ushered home by their parents. Said smile soon slowly tilt to a sly one. She got up and went to the puddle that had been created by the fallen girl. "So that's him… I can't wait to see how this will turn out" The woman mumbled to herself. "You sought for my help and as I will fulfill just that…" She looks down on the puddle. A girl with red horns and long black hair with the same beauty mark on her face was reflected back to her. "Isn't that right, Black Gold Saw?"

* * *

He was lying on his coffin near at the edge of a dangerously cliff comfortably. He was resting for the next fight soon. His burdens had lessened albeit a little. It was comforting to know that his 'human self' was feeling a lot better. It was a good choice calling for the red hair girl. She will be a powerful ally to him. But she alone won't do. He must convince the others too. Everything is for his 'human self'. Soon, he will finally be at peace. That is the vow he had made. The prupose of his existence. He slowly got up, adjust the coffin and jump down to the greenish cavern below. Time to meet the next one.

* * *

**A/N - **Hmm... Too short? Yeah... I think so too. Sorry that **his **part isn't that long. I still want to keep it a surprise and hold on to the suspense just for a few moment. more But don't worry, I try to update regulary and you guys will soon have your awaiting rewards!

So can you guys guess just who **he** will be confronting next? You guys are a fan of Black Rock Shooter right? So I'm pretty sure you know who she will be XD

Please leave a review for that will made me one happy queen. Also, reviews are good motivations... God knows that I need a lot of MOTIVATIONS to keep me running... So pathetic indeed~


	4. The Little Bird with Glasses

**A/N – **Hey there guys! Wow, I'm so happy that you enjoy my story! Yes I didn't have that many reviews yet but I'm happy to know that some of you like my story and even review me. It really made my day. So because you guys are so awesome and sweet, this will be a new chapter for you guys! Now I think the least I can do is reply to your reviews. So here we go!

**VongolaHermit: **You are the first person to review my story and for that, you are the most AWESOME person in the whole wide world! It's nice to know that there's a KHR and BRS fans like me out there in this cold world XD. A little hint for you since you're my first reader: Hyper Tsuna is different from his 'Other self'. Although they both are calm, his 'Other self' is more savage and is capable of killing with remorse. Don't worry, you'll understand soon. I will try to update every week for you. Thank you again!

**Al ilmo nour: **Hello there! Please rest assure that I will not abandon this story just like that. And yeah, I know… POOR LITTLE TUNA! HE DOES NOT DESERVE SUCH TREATMENT FROM HIS OWN FAMILY AND FRIENDS! T.T

**DPTsunafan4ever: **Umm… Sorry, but I don't really understand what you're trying to say… But it seems that you too enjoy 'The different path I choose' huh? That's so cool. The writer really have some awesome imagination huh? By the way, I didn't know if you notice but I recently revamp my previous chapter because I was afraid if my story is somewhat similar to 'The different path I choose'. I didn't want to spoil such great masterpiece. I hope that you will stay with me until the end of my story!

**xXxIRISxXx: **Before I start off, are you perhaps one of my readers of '**A Single Tear For A Black Rose**'? O.o I didn't mean to sound offensive or anything. I'm glad to know that you think that Tsuna's 'Other self' is cool. I try my best to made him look cool and badass XD. You'll be surprise to know that **he** will appear in the real world very soon enough. Thank you for reviewing my chapter!

**Soul of The World: **Hmmm…. You know, your name is really original. Kinda awesome actually! It sounds powerful and unique~ Please remain calm and don't do anything rash, I will update when I can XD I'll try my best to live up to your expectation! That's a promise.

**ShinDragonX: **Hey there! Thanks for reviewing my story! Glad you think is cool~ Umm… Is there something wrong with my story? O.o Do I need to change anything? Because I don't understand what you're trying to say… Sorry…. I receive your latest review. Thank you for that. Sorry again for keeping you waiting… I've been so busy lately… T.T U-Ummm… What do you mean when Tsuna will be at peace someday? O.o I don't want him to die! That's just too sad! Poor Tuna…

**Guard-y-nut: **This is just the beginning dude XD The story will get eve more EPIC soon! Be expecting some hardcore fights and emotional resolutions!

**Ignisha: **Cool name! It reminds me of Ignis! Smokin's flame~ Yup! It's Dead Master. Of course Black Rock Shooter will show up. This story wouldn't be right without her! I'll let her reveal herself at the right, intense moment soon. You can actually guess what Tsuna's 'Other self' name is. I want to reveal his name at the right moment in the chapter. A good story happen when you put on the right amount of intense and pressure XD But that's just me… Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story. I hope to see you soon! 

**VenomRogue: **Another interesting name! Hmm… It sounds dangerous and mysterious~ I like it! This is a new chapter for you! Umm… I think I should let you know that Tsuna's guardians do not have their 'Other self'. This will be clear up in a chapter soon. Thanks for your review!

**LittleOrangeIsHere: **Len! O.o Is that you! Lol. I got a Vocaloid in here XD. Thanks for reviewing my story. I don't mind if it's short. Thanks again!

Is that everyone? I sure hope so! By the way, for BRS part, I will join all the OVA, anime and even the BRS game into this story. So be expecting some new characters later on! If you ever get confuse, please PM me! So shall we go on with the new chapter? Let's go then!

I'm sorry if things are a little OOC or out of place… I try to keep the characters just like their personality. The story just started so I maybe a little uncertain. Please tell me if I did something confusing or OOC. Thanks a bunch!

I do not own KHR or BRS. If I did I would quit school now and just focus on my work! XD

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The Little Bird With Glasses

Death. That was the only thing that he could come up with about this new world. It obviously gives out an undead aura. Unlike the previous world, this one was black accompany by thick green lingering mist. After a long fall from the cliff, he had somehow landed in this world, standing on many skulls. He carefully observes his surroundings before venturing further. This world stretch far and vast but it was empty. Bones and skulls were scattered all over the place. The only main attraction in this world was a black ruin castle that was located far infront of him. He could feel a presence from the castle and the castle seems to be at the centre of the spun green mist. This was the place. He jumped down to meet with his next opponent.

* * *

Today was also a warm day. Since Tsuna didn't want to waste it away by playing games the whole day, he decides to water his mother's garden. His mother had a hobby tending her garden whenever she's not busy cooking or dealing with the children. The garden wasn't breath taking amazing but it could warm you heart just by looking at it. Tsuna water the plants and flowers with a blue watering can while humming. Today he felt slightly better. Talking to the woman yesterday really does ease his pain a little. But it was more than enough for him. Tsuna wonders if he could meet the woman name Saya again. Although she was older than him, he didn't mind the age different. As per usual, none of his friends or family calls him today but the cute brunette didn't let that dampen his mood. He try to made himself do something productive instead of sulking all the time. Maybe he could learn something new about himself. After he was done with the garden, Tsuna went back inside. "Now then… What should I do next?" Tsuna wonders but then let out a tired yawn. "Hmm….? I slept earlier last night…" He yawn again, his eyes starting to give away. "Maybe a quick nap" He decided. Tsuna proceed to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch by curling himself into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

He could feel a set of eyes stare at him predatorily as soon as he enters the castle. He shoves it away and continues to made his way deep into the ruin castle. If she wants a fight then she will have it. Based on her battle lust that she didn't even bother to hide it from him, he knew that her 'human self' is upset. Green flames burst into life on the torches lining the path as he passes them. Ah, it seems that she is beckoning him towards her. He soon arrives at a hall with a topless roof. There up ahead was his opponent, sitting proudly on her broken throne. He walks to her calmly without hesitation. He only stops once he was a foot at her throne – emotionless eyes stare into each other.

Her hair is somewhat wavy and she wears a pair of green glasses. She also wears a bridal veil over her head and her horns and pair of wings are bright green. Her horns weren't like the red haired girl, instead it was vertebrae. Her claws are large with green-coloured tips. She also wears a Gothic Lolita-like dress which favours dark green than black. Her sleeves are also large with green frills at the ends, and her skirt is adorned with white frills. Her leggings are also frilled at the ends, which are held by green roses. Below, she wears cross-laced ankle ribbons, and green-heeled footwear. On her lap was her weapon of choice, a greenish black scythe. It has an unusually-shaped blade and a long, slightly-curved handle with vertebrae-like details similar to her horns.

Like his previous fight, the both of them wait for the other to initiate the first attack. The girl soon grew impatient of waiting and jumps from her throne and directly aims her scythe at him. Seeing this, the brunette somersault backwards, just a second early before the blade cut his head clean. He then put some pressure into his feet and dash forward with his claw open wide at her. The green eye girl block his vicious sharp claw with her wicked scythe, earning a loud screeching noise echoing throughout the castle. He hiss in pain because the blade had succeed in deepening into his claws so he shove the blade away and punch the girl's face with his other claw. The girl quickly got back up from the sudden attack and jump back only to be replace by a giant floating white skull with glowing green cavities to bash him away.

The skull rams him to a wall and slowly backs away. As soon as it did that, he fell down. Brown blood seeps from his body as he struggle to get up. He didn't feel anything like that before from his previous fight with the red eye girl. The skull had some brute strength! The girl walks to him while gripping on her scythe. Sounds of chains slither around, alerting him. It sounds too close to him. The chains wrap around his legs and claws very tightly and raise him up in one hurl. The chains then pull themselves, making him suspend in air with an X-like position. He gritted his teeth and raises his head. The green eye girl was emotionless as ever. She watches quietly as his dark brown blood drips onto the floor. Two giant skulls appear behind her and float gently. The one that attack him float behind her. He knew because his blood had stain on it. The girl sat on the skull crossed-legged and it floats her up to face him. He continues to remain calm as her blade was carefully position behind his neck. A single pull and he is finish.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a jolt and heavy gasp as if a strong electric current had surge through his entire body. He was confused and afraid at the same time. "What was that… Just now?" He pants as he tries to control his hammering heart beat. He had a dream where he was immobilized and a blade was against the back of his head. Not only does it felt so _real_, he could tell that the enemy was a girl due to her dress but he couldn't see her face. Tsuna stumble out of the couch and went to the kitchen to gulp down a nice, cool and tall glass of water. "Maybe I'm more tired than I think…" He sighed after he finishes drinking. He rubs his temple in exhaustion. The dream really shook him up. He needs something to calm him down. At that exact moment, his stomach grumbles loudly. The boy blushes at that. "That's right; I didn't have lunch yet…" He smiles to himself and open the fridge. There weren't much ingredients in it, save for the ice creams and leftovers.

"Guess I need to head down to the supermarket then" Tsuna concluded. He quickly grabs his wallet from his room and checking it before leaving the house. His mother had left him plenty of money to buy groceries and his own commodities. He manages the money given to him carefully, only buying the things that he needed instead of spending it on unnecessary things. Reborn would kill him if he couldn't even manage his own money, stating that the Vongola need a boss that can manage it financials and banks. "Now what should I make for lunch and dinner?" He muttered as he was walking. He made a mental note to plan his meals ahead next time. He made a quick work of buying all the ingredients and pay up at the cashier. Once done, he thanks the cashier girl and walk out of the supermarket… Only to awkwardly bump into a girl, causing both of them to fell down. He shook his head and quickly began to apologize. "Ah! I'm so very sorry!" He cried out. His plastic bags were still fine but the girl's groceries had scattered around due to the clash. "I'm sorry" The girl also apologizes and looks up. She had green eyes and wavy hair with fine red strings braided in it. She was also wearing a pair of glasses and a typical school uniform though Tsuna knew that she wasn't from Namimori Chuu.

The uniform was different from his school. The girl begins to picks up her item which Tsuna immediately help. "Umm… You don't have to…" She said in a soft spoken voice. "It's only polite that I help after I bump into you" Tsuna reply as he gather all her items into her plastic bag. "Is that all?" He asks. The girl nods her head slowly. As he put the last item back into the plastic bag, she caught a glimpse of the brunette hand. His fingers were slice open and blood starts to trickle down. "You're hurt…" She announced. Tsuna tilt his head but he soon felt a small sharp of pain on his hand. He drew back his hand and was surprise to see that his fingers were bleeding. How in the world did that happen! Tsuna was sure that he didn't hold any sharp objects today. Not even a knife. "Please hold on a moment" The girl said and rummage into her skirt pocket. She then took out some bandages.

"Please give me your hand" Tsuna's blush a little but head to her request silently. The girl gently wraps his bleeding fingers with the bandages. "That should do it…" She said once she was done. "T-Thank you very much" Tsuna said and smile. This was a first time a random girl was kind enough to help him. The girl didn't reply; She had a daze look on her face and her eyes seem to be lost in thought. Tsuna knew that expression – she was sad. '_What could make her so sad?_' Tsuna wonders. "Are you okay?" Tsuna ask in concern. This manages to snap the girl from her daze. "Huh?" Tsuna smile knowingly. The girl was sad and didn't know how to deal with it. "I know a cake shop just around the corner that can cheer any girl up. Let's go there now" Tsuna said and got up. He offers a hand to the still fallen girl. The girl ponders for a moment but then accept his hand. Tsuna brought her to a familiar cake shop. It was Haru and Kyoko favourite cake shop.

He remembers them telling him that the cakes that they sold can cheer any girl up. Tsuna hope that the girls were right. Throughout their walk and even after ordering their cakes, the girl remains quiet. As they sat down, facing each other, the girl had cast her head down on her lap. Tsuna was at lost; He didn't know the first thing on how to cheer a girl up. Especially a girl he never meet before. So he waited for their cakes to arrive first. Fortunately, that didn't take long. "Here's your cakes" The waitress said pleasantly and place their cakes on the table and left. "Please try some, the cakes here a really nice" Tsuna said took a bite of his own cake. The girl nod slowly and took a small bite of her cake. "It's delicious…" She said with a small smile. "I'm glad" Tsuna smile. "If it makes you smile then I's worth it" The girl look at him in confusion. "Why is that?" "Because I don't like seeing other people unhappy. It makes me sad" Tsuna reply and took another bite. "I'm sorry…" The girl apologizes.

"Please don't be; I learn that talking to someone about your problem can help you. It makes you understand that you're not entirely alone in this world" Tsuna said, thanks to Saya. The girl was quiet again. Tsuna was begun to think that maybe he had screw up but she soon spoke again. "My… Parents had left me yesterday. They only left me a note saying that they will be going abroad for a few months after I return home from school today. It hurts that they didn't want to say it infront of me… Why do they have to keep things from me? Mato-kun and Kaginari-chan is too busy with school today too…." She mumbled dejectedly. Tsuna smile drops a little. This girl was reminding of Chrome. It made him want to be her friend. "Umm… If it makes you feel better, my mom and other sibling had left me too… My friends are also buys with their own lives so I can understand how you feel. But keeping all that sadness to yourself can only hurt you" Tsuna said to the girl. The girl was startle at first but then, she let out a small smile.

'_He's just like Mato-kun_' She thought. Tsuna was happy that the girl was beginning to feel better and watch as she continues to eat her cake. Once they were done eating, Tsuna got up. "I'll go pay our cakes…" He said. "That is u-unnecessary…" She began but Tsuna cut her off. "It's only right for a guy to treat a girl right? It's fine" Tsuna happily reply but his joy soon cut short when he trip on air and fell down face first. The customers in the shop laugh at his clumsiness but only the girl scurried over to help him. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly. "I-I'm fine. This thing happens often for me" Tsuna laugh in embarrassed. It was just his luck to make a fool of himself infront of a girl. Tsuna begin to think that he will forever be a Dame-Tsuna. The girl blink once but then giggle. "You're funny…" She noted. "My name is Takanashi Yomi" Tsuna smile. So her name is Yomi. "Nice to meet you Yomi-chan. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" Looks like he made a new friend today.

* * *

The 2 beings had stare at each for a long time now. He didn't attempt to escape from his bind and the girl didn't take his life yet. It was as if time stood still. The green eye girl closes her eyes and finally opens them again in a split second. She raised her scythe away from his head and unbinds the chains around his claws and legs. Just as he was about to fell down like some sort of baggage, the other skull caught him and set him on his foot, even though he was limping. Once they were both set foot on the ground, the green eye girl simply stood infront of him, doing nothing. She had decided but was waiting for him. He didn't waste any more time and offer his claw to her. She took it almost immediately. The burden that she had shoulder just recently had lifted thanks to his 'human self'. She was interest to know if he is somewhat like the blue eye girl. Things are seriously about to get very interesting. For the good and bad.

* * *

**A/N - **That's it for this chapter! Was it too short? I'll make sure the next one is more longer. Let me know OK? Please review!


	5. Ice Cream Companion

**A/N – **What's is up guys!? I'm back alright! Okay, before you guys start shouting at me, I just want you to know my trial exam is awfully close and that gave almost no time to update to you guys regularly. I will try to but I can't promise anything as of late. So please understand my situation!

Aside from that, Happy Ramadhan guys! XD Though it's almost over… sorry for the late greeting =.=' So, to those who are a Muslim like me, how you guys faring out so far? Me? I'm doing alright. Just a little tired every now and then. Let's enjoy the last few days of Ramadhan together!

Also, its kinda disheartening that I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter. It really make me sad. To those who did review me, well, what can I say? You're AWESOME! Thank you for supporting me and please continue on supporting me 'till the very end!

I would also like to apologize if my writing mojo had gone a little off. That's what you get for not writing for so long… Urgh. This year is too hectic for me! Never the less, let's go on with the show!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Rock Shooter! If I did, Tsuna would know that he had a badass black persona~

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Ice Cream Companion

It had been several days since Tsuna had befriended the green eye girl known as Yomi. After the name introductions had been clear away, they proceed exchanging their phone number. Yomi told him that she never have a guy friend before so she was unsure how to treat him but Tsuna smile kindly and assure that he understand.

He told her that he had a friend who is a girl and was very timid and shy. They started off by texting or calling each other at night before going to bed just to tell the other about their day. Tsuna knew that Yomi was still shy around him but he had experience due to Chrome so whenever he talks to her, Tsuna always makes sure to carefully spoke to her as not to startle the girl. After many days, Yomi slowly start to warm up to him. He learns from his conversation that she live out of Namimori and attends the school there. Tsuna also learn that Yomi had a couple of good friends that she cherishes deeply. The loneliness that the 2 of them felt, bring them closer until they become fast friends. Now Tsuna had something to look up to before he went to bed. He didn't feel so… Cold that much anymore.

Anyway, Tsuna was a little surprise when Yomi demurely ask the brunette if he wanted to hang out with her tomorrow at Namimori which, of course, Tsuna accept immediately. Since Yomi was going to be a frequent visitor to Namimori, Tsuna wanted to be the one who show her around his town. They made plans on where to meet and at what time before wishing the other good night. Tonight, Tsuna slept with a small smile for the first time ever since his family and friends left him.

* * *

He heaves a sigh of relief. Looks like his efforts up until now are not for naught. The soft wind rustles the leaves on the tree that he was resting under. He had return to his own world after the battle with that green eye monster and gaining her loyalty. He needed some rest before he could continue on pursuing the others. The coffin was placed neatly beside him like previously. His wounds were almost healing to the fullest since creatures like him are capable of healing in a rapid pace. So why is he feeling relief you say? well it;s because he couldn't hear his 'human self' today – which is something he's very much glad.

At least he's own wounds are healing bit by bit. He silently hopes that his 'human self' will be a little patient for just a few days more. He glance up at the apple hanging on the tree above him. It was bright, juicy red but if one were to examine closely, you would notice that the apple was tinted with a faint shade of black. He narrow his eyes at the horrible black shade that is tainting the innocent fruit. He will not allow the apple to corrupt even more. He swore with his own existence that he will do everything he can to eradicate the pests that dares to sully his apple. Because the apple symbolize the heart of his 'human self'. It was the purpose why he was alive, what he must do.

* * *

Tsuna had woken up early due to the excitement of today's event. It had been some time since he hangs out with his friends or family, so it feels good to have a companion around. Today the cute brunette notices that it was slightly hotter than yesterday, so he wore something loose and comfortable to suite with the weather. Before he went off to his destination, Tsuna didn't forget to hang the laundry since he didn't want to waste such opportunity. Tsuna was waiting for Yomi at the cake shop that they visited recently. But since he was a few minutes early, Tsuna waited for the girl patiently but because it was just too damn _hot_, his throat begin to feel dry and his lips were beginning to chap, much to his annoyance. He took a quick peek at his watch and was satisfy that he still has a few more minutes before Yomi would arrive. So without further ado, he dash to the nearest shop to buy some cool refreshments. "Ice-creams would be nice right about now…" The boy uttered as he scan inside the fridge for some ice creams.

Tsuna turn to the left and saw some particular ice-creams that he had very much enjoyed when he was little so he bought all of them. Which it was not many because there were only three ice-creams left of that particular flavour. He pay for the ice-creams at the counter and was about to leave the store when a hazy blur pass by him in a form of a girl. "Oh man… They don't sell it here either…" The girl's voice whines dejectedly. Said girl went to the counter and ask, "Excuse me but do you sell any vanilla cookie dough ice creams?" Her voice was hopeful. "I'm sorry miss but we're all sold out" The cashier said apologetically. The girl frowns at the thought of not having her ice creams. Being the kind heart that he is, Tsuna smile softly and approach the frowning girl. He took one of the ice creams that he bought and offer to the girl.

"Umm… If you don't mind, I'm willing to share this with you" The girl immediately look up at him. Her eyes widen with glee at the sight if her ice creams but hesitated. "A-Are you sure?" She ask hopefully. "Absolutely" Reply the still smiling Tsuna. He idle wonder if he would made a new friend today. That would be really nice. "Thank you so much then!" She beam and took the ice cream. "It's really hot today, ne?" Tsuna inquire as he too, took a spoon of his ice cream. "Un!" She agrees, eating her ice creams. She was really enjoying her cold treat. "I'm Koutari Yuu, by the way" She said with a smile. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" The brunette reply. "Yosh! Since you gave me my favourite ice cream generously, you will now be my friend!" She proclaim enthusiastically. "I-I see…" Tsuna was startle at her sudden loud announcement but inside, his heart was tingling with happiness. Looks like he scores another friend. "So Tsuna-kun – can I call you that? – Wanna hang out?" She offers brightly.

She was positively brightened with the sun. "I like to but maybe some other time" Tsuna reply apologetically before continuing. "I'm actually waiting for a friend –" "Tsuna-kun? Koutari-san?" Inquire a surprise voice. Both Tsuna and Yuu turn to see Yomi at the side. She was wearing cute clothes yet befitting of the heat. "Ah! Yomi-chan!" Yuu cheer. "What are you doing at Namimori, Koutari-san?" Yomi ask shyly with a small smile as sign of greeting to the hyper girl. "I was just looking for some of my favourite ice creams; the weather is so brutal! They all run out at our place so I thought that Namimori might have some. But then it was all run out and that is when I bump into Tsuna-kun! He gave me some of his and now we're besties!" Yuu explain briefly. "Is that so? Tsuna-kun is truly kind" Yomi said gently. Tsuna promptly laugh awkwardly at the girl's comment. "I didn't do anything noble of sorts Yomi-chan…" He blushes. Yuu tilt her head aside in confusion. "Eh? Have you guys met before?" She ask, blinking at both of them as Tsuna handed an ice cream for Yomi and the latter thank him timidly with a smile. "We just met actually…" Yomi answer and took an experimentally scoop of her ice cream. Yuu begin to think seriously until an idea pop out. "Hey! Since you guys know each already, let's hang out today!" Yuu suggest. "Tsuna-kun can show us around this place" Tsuna turn to Yomi. "I don't mind. How 'bout you Yomi-chan?" He asks. "I don't mind it either…" She said happily. "Great! Let's go now!" Yuu exclaim and grab both of her friends hand and they went around the town. Tsuna could honestly hope that today he will have fun with his new found friends.

* * *

His 'human self' have no idea how _hot_ it is. Especially at this particular world. He quickly side step and slide smoothly behind a moving block to get some distance away from his adversary. He also made a mental note to watch out the flames that is trying to burn him. He jumps to a high block and stare at the girl. Her arms are made up of two huge black mechanical arms. She has a robotic tail with a vertebrae-like design that moves freely and also act as a weapon that could extends for a short distance – he experience that at first hand, and her feet are black metal stilts. She has a black hood with white flames on it and white ribbons at the base of her tail and knee highs. She has bright orange circular eyes and short white hair as well. He had arrive at her world earlier to challenge her and somehow, in the middle of the fight, she had drag him to her world.

**A giant orange rubix cube that is suspended in air surrounded by vicious gigantic barbed wire that is spiral upwards. Since this is her world, he recently** discovers that she could easily move the cubes by slamming her fists into one of the blocks. Something he had to watch out too, or not it would be a disadvantage to him. He easily dash away just as the girl whip her tail at him. Close combat would be foolish as her large arms were very physically powerfully. His only option was to defeat her quickly before she found herself a chance to plummet him with those arms of hers. He created a huge ball of energy coated with his flames and launched it at the incoming girl. The girl eyes widen slightly at the sight of the flaming ball. She try to stop it with her arms but was having great difficulties as the flames were scorching her mechanical arms. She gritted her teeth and punches the flaming ball with inhumanely force, disintegrate it with just one punch. An orange glowing spectral claw with black dye tips greeted the unsuspecting girl. The claw grab the girl face and shove it down savagely. But he didn't stop it there; he lifted the girl and flung her through a block. He then slowly approach the girl to see if she was knock out. The sound of machine guns discharge halted him.

The girl got up and her fingers were aiming at him. He quickly move his coffin infront of him to protect himself. Just as the girl was about to attack, both of them were suddenly wrap tightly in chains. It seems that some chains snake up from their feet unsuspectingly while they were fighting. He knew exactly who control the chains. They both look up and saw the green eye girl fall from the skies, along with her giant skulls. Her expression was neutral. The orange eye girl stare at her warily while he simply wonders what she why she was here. Why did she interrupt their fight? The chains suddenly loosen around their body and instantly fell down. The two of them didn't continue on with their fight though. They both wanted to know why the green eye girl was here. Said girl began walking and surprise the both of them by standing infront of him. Her strange scythe pointed at the other girl. No words were exchange, instead the stare into each other eyes for the longest time.

Finally, the orange eye girl closes her eyes. Just by staring silently, she understands what they wanted from her. She soon open her eyes and went closer to the two of them. The green eye girl lowers her weapon and step aside, revealing him to the orange eye girl. She raises her fist wordlessly infront of him. Waiting for him. He nodded and greeted her fist with his own. And just like that, he now knew that name of the girl - Strength. It was just like how he knew the name of his previous opponents; Black Gold Saw and Dead Master. And in return, they learn his name too. He close his eyes and sigh. He now need to find only three more...

* * *

**A/N - **So how was that? Now Strength decide to join **him** too. Just who are the last three more girls? Guess you just have to know next time~

Was this chapter short? I hope not! I'm sorry if there's any silly mistakes in this chapter. I haven't got a Beta reader to help me yet T.T I will try to keep the error to a minimum though... Haih... I'm so tired but I will not abandon you guys!

_**By the way, just to let you know, I will add a character that is not present in the OVA or anime of Black Rock Shooter. Instead, I choose a girl from the game... Can you guess who she is~? She will appear on the next chapter soon. **_

On the side note, please leave a review! The more reviews you leave me, the faster I update my story. It's a Tyrant promise!~

That's it for today! Hope to see you guys soon~


	6. Tea Party With A Girl On The Moon

**A/N – **Yay! I'm in the writing spirit! So here's another chapter for you guys~ though reviews are highly appreciated!

**Venna:** Yes! You guess it right! It's White Rock Shooter. I decide to put her because she is powerful and could at least contribute to a conversation and shows at least some emotions. I read about her bio and watch her fight with Black Rock Shooter a couple of times so I think I could use her without her being too ooc. I hope you will look forward to it! I know I am~

** tsukuyomi. sakurachi:** Your reviews really brighten my day up, you know? I'm glad that my story is interesting to you. A little tip though, you should really watch the Ova and animes and maybe even the game if you want so that you know some of the characters here. Other than that, it's my outmost honour to create this story to your liking~ I'm only awesome because of you! Remember that, kay?

**LittleOrangeIsHere: **What's up Kagamine twins~? I seriously love the Vocaloids! Especially Megurine Luka-chan and Kaito-kun! Thank you for your kind reviews. Please stay with me until the story is complete! So Dead Master seems kind? She was actually in debt to **him** because Tsuna had comforted her 'human self'. So your friends write fanfiction in their notebooks too? Awesome! I sometime write fanfiction in my math class XD and I am a proud anime geek! Because of anime I met a lot of new awesome friends and hell, even my crush! Never think anime is useless~ long live anime!

I've babble long enough. Let's get on with the show then! I hope you enjoy it~

I do own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Black Rock Shooter! As much as I dream too….

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Tea Party With A Girl On The Moon

"Hai, everything's fine over here mum" Tsuna said through the phone. He yawn tiredly as he listen uninterestedly to his mum through the other line of the phone. He was completely exhausted from yesterday's event. The cute brunette brought his two new friends around every inch and corner of Namimori. Literally. Yuu insist that Tsuna showed them around town thoroughly so that the next time they visit him, they wouldn't come to any trouble. Being the kind hearted boy that he is, Tsuna become their tour guide for the day. They start their little adventure from morning right to night. They rounded Namimori more than five times with the result that Tsuna now knew places that he didn't even know exist in Namimori! '_Who knew that girls have so much energy?_' Tsuna idle thought in the middle of their conversation.

He was still groggy since his mother call him so early in the morning so all he could do to contribute to his mother's endless questions was a "Huh...?" and "Y-Yeah..." and more yawns. Thank goodness that his mother didn't pressed on the matter anymore. "Alright then Tsu-kun. Mama and the rest of the kids will return home soon. Be safe Tsu-kun" His mother said and ended the conversation with a goodbye on both party. Tsuna couldn't help but yawn again after he put the phone down. He glance at the clock on the wall. It was 8 in the morning. Still plenty of time to catch some sleep. "I'm so... Tired..." He mumbled and slowly walks back up to him room like some sort of a zombie. He thought about what his mother said to him earlier; About his family returning home soon. He thought that he would be excited to hear about that news but that was before.

Now? It's simply a shrug of the shoulders. It's not like he was being cold towards their arrival but Tsuna had strangely gotten used to living his life alone like this. Don't get me wrong, he was still No-Good Tsuna, but he had slowly learn how to be independent around the house and meet new people without being rather gauche. Yomi, Yuu and Saya are the examples. Being with them unconsciously made him comfortable around girls. He didn't shiver nervously or sweating bullets whenever he talks to them. Unknowingly to Tsuna, he had mature a little in such a short amount of time. The sight of his room was messier than ever as he closes the door behind him. The boy groan tiredly as he slip under his thick, warm cover. He snuggles deeply for some warmth and yawn again. Ready for the sleepiness to take him away... Only it didn't. Tsuna frown and toss around on his bed, wondering why he isn't feeling sleepy. He was tired and his body demand for him to get some rest but his brain just wouldn't allow it! After many toss and turns, Tsuna gave up with a sigh. He heaves himself up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

He let the tap water running for a while before washing his face. It felt cold and refreshing on his skin but it didn't help it at all. He turns off the faucet and grabs the towel that was hanging beside the sink. Tsuna wipe his face, feeling sleepier than ever now but he just _didn't _feel sleepy at the same time. As if his brain was straining him to keep his eyes open. He lowers the fluffy white towel and look at his reflection. Only to stare into a stranger in the mirror. Tsuna eyes widen with utter shock and silence as he stare at the strange. The strange had brown dishevel hair and white marble skin tone. His arms – claws were crystal like, glowing with an orange colour and his tips were black. Tsuna also notice that his claws held blue round gem with a symbol on top albeit he couldn't see it clearly. His eyes were orange with circular pattern. The stranger's expression was stoic but Tsuna could somehow sense some urgency from him. What made Tsuna so frighten was that the strange look a lot like him! Minus the eyes and claws. Tsuna took a shaky step back, away from the mirror. He was now shaking with both shock and fear.

'_W-What is going on here? W-Who is he!?_' Tsuna inwardly cried. The stranger pressed his claws on the mirror. His eyes was telling – no wait, _yelling_ at him about something. His face was emotionless like before but his eyes show so many things that Tsuna couldn't understand. His Hyper Intuition was telling him that the stranger didn't show any sign of hostility but instead, he was silently _warning _him about something. Unfortunately, Tsuna couldn't understand what he was trying to tell him. It was on that exact moment Tsuna's vision suddenly went blurry; the exhaustion slowly engulfing him. The brunette in the mirror was beyond worry over seeing that his other counterpart is slowly succumbing to her call. Since he wasn't gifted with any emotions, he was cold as ever though his eyes were shining with anger. He tries to help his counterpart by giving him strength to fight the call with his own will like before. It was actually him that didn't allow his 'human self' to fall asleep after he woke up because of that white hair girl. She was trying to pull him to her world. He senses something bad before and was careful of his surroundings instantly. He suspects an ambush but what he _didn't _expect was that the ambush was done indirectly.

It wasn't him that the enemy targeted. No, it was his 'human self'. He didn't want to reveal his existence infront of his counterpart just yet but he had no other choice but to force him to fight against the enemy's call. He could attempt to possess him but it was a huge risk as they would merge as one. Any little emotion or reaction would affect him drastically. She surely knows how to place an Achilles Heels on him. He didn't know what her intentions exactly but he won't risk his counterpart getting harm. It would totally defy the reason of his existence. From the view in the glass mirror, he could see that his efforts are barely working. His 'human self' could barely stand, let alone stay awake any longer. His eyes scream as he watches Tsuna yawn and fall deeply asleep...

* * *

Tsuna was breathing calmly in his sleep without a care in the world. In his sleep, he could faintly feel two different presences. One presence feels awfully familiar but was struggling to sink his conscious into the cold darkness. The other feels like a total stranger but it was beckoning him to the light. It didn't felt warm or comforting. It felt... Empty...

"...Wake up..." The voice whisper. It was a girl's voice.

The light envelope his entire being and he slowly open his eyes. "W-What...?" Tsuna mumble as his vision adjusted itself. The sky was pitch black with little dotted of stars and he could feel that he was leaning on a chair. Tsuna struggle to straighten himself, in order to allow his eyes drank the view of this bizarre place. His caramel hues widen for a second time as he took in the sight before him. It was the freakin' Earth! It was huge and Tsuna swear that he could see that the planet is rotating in its orbit peacefully. Where the hell was he!?

"Such a lovely planet, ne?" Said a gentle female voice. Tsuna snap his head to the front. There was a white girl sitting crossed leg on the white beautifully decorated chair in front of him. She was wearing white and magenta futuristic clothes as her theme. Her hair is snow white that is separated into two long twintail. Her eyes were also magenta with circular pattern. Tsuna observe wordlessly as the girl took a sip of her tea delicately. "Won't you have some of the black tea? It's truly delicious" She said after she placed the tea cup on the saucer. Tsuna had no idea why but he did what she suggested. Maybe he was too confounded to do anything else. After finally calming his unhealthy beating heart, only then his mind was straight and a little panicking. "I-I'm sorry but where are we?" He asks timidly. "Why, you're on the moon silly. Didn't you see the Earth?" She replies with a smile. On the moon? Wow, Tsuna didn't know that he was that tired! To the point that he start dreaming having tea with a girl on the moon. He himself couldn't believe that he had such vivid imagination because this moment feels so _real_. The girl, the tea, everything. "I understand that none of this seem possible to you. After all, you're the first... Human that I willingly allow to set foot here in my domain" She adds. Tsuna shook his head furiously and he stood up. "I don't understand what's going on! I remember being sleepy and trying to fall asleep only I can't for some reason. Then I saw my reflection in the mirror, which I think it's my reflection because it looks different and then I ended up here!" The young brunette cried.

The girl's smile was similar to a smile of a mother who was watching her child throwing a tantrum but did nothing about it. Simply allow the child to make a fool out of himself. "It was I who called you here but it was him who interfered. He was very persistent on stopping me from getting to you" She explains. Tsuna froze slightly at that. He suddenly remembers that his reflection was warning about something. Could it be that he was warning him about her...? "Oh there's no need to worry. I have no intentions of attacking you... I just want a companion to talk with" She hum as took another sip of her tea. The girl knew that the brunette was starting to be wary of her. The Vongola Decimo ponders for a moment before slowly sat down again. "Why me?" He couldn't help but ask. It was the first question that pops up in his mind. "It's because of your counterpart actually. He is very intriguing" His counterpart? What counterpart? "Umm... What are you talking about actually?" Tsuna inquire. "He is currently in pursue of allies for a reason I cannot fathom" The white girl diverted. "It surprises me that he managed to get the red demon to be at his side. She constantly act as an observer and remain neutral, you see... Now it will only be a matter of the time until _she_ confronts him" The girl giggle

"I wonder who would emerge triumph. It would truly be entertaining..." Tsuna sweat drop. The girl didn't make sense at all! "Who is he? I-I don't understand" Tsuna whine. He may be Dame-Tsuna but based on her explanation, it didn't make the slightest faint of understanding to him. "Your counterpart" She repeated. "Your black persona. The being that shoulders all of your pain, sadness, anger, grief and so on. The beings that fight on your behalf every waking moment of your life. The one who protects you when the light become too much to bear" She chortled mysteriously. A cold shiver slowly runs down through his spine. Based on his intuition, the girl was not lying and he _understands_ vaguely of her words. His thoughts went back to his strange reflection on the mirror. He looks like him but at the same time... Different. Was the being in the mirror his... Black persona? It was nothing like him or when he was in Hyper Dying Mode. It was deprive of any emotions. "W-Why does he... Exist?" Tsuna murmur quietly. This is all too much take suddenly. He had come across some pretty weird things but none like this. There was creature wearing his appearance doing god knows what! "That's something you should ask him. That is, if he does reveal himself to you" The girl reply, observing the brunette infront of her. His expression was worried and shocked at the same but he was trying hard to swallow it all. She smiles again. As expected of his 'human self'. She had never met him face to face before which is why she prefer to chat with his 'human self'. Since he would indulge her curiosity instead of fighting her coldly. "Anyway, it's time for me to tell you the reason why I brought you here..." That snaps Tsuna's attention back to her.

Once she was satisfied that the boy was truly focus on her only then she continue. "I want to help you" She said, simple and straight. "E-Eh?" Question marks pops above his head. The snow white girl giggle; the boy was plain cute. So unlike his 'other self'. She had done her observation of his counterpart on her castle on top of the moon. He was just like any other otherworldly creatures but there's something off about him. He was stronger than the rest, she suspect that's because of the boy infront of her. The more emotionally unstable the 'human self' experiences, the more unpredictable their counterpart behave. They become ten times more powerful even. But the boy's counterpart was backwards. Although he was powerful, he was calm and stoic. She didn't know how great the boy's misery is but it must be abnormal for his counterpart to act so rationally. He's gathering allies big enough for something. That something was excites the snow white girl. There's nothing more than she enjoy then good entertainment. She was sure that this boy here could provide her the entertainment of a life time.

"I speak the truth; there are no strings attack, no tricks. I merely looking for something to pass the time" The girl adds with a sincere smile. Tsuna didn't sure how to reply to that. She honestly wanted to help him – his counterpart? It's not his decision to make. "Umm... Maybe you should, ah, discuss this with, um, my counterpart? I still don't understand this fully" Tsuna reply weakly. This was truly strange. All of the sudden, the moon shook violently. So violent that Tsuna nearly fell off his chair! "Speaking of him..." The girl wanders off. Another quake vibrates the moon. Both of them then heard a furious pounding deep beneath the moon. The pounding was the source of the quake. "Quite resilient he is..." The girl muses. "I-Is that him!?" Tsuna shriek. "Yup!" She beams. Tsuna sweat dropped. His black self is seriously scary! "It's time for you to go but before I send you back, I do believe we should properly introduce ourselves; as a parting gifts to one another for the time being" The girl said and stood up, not the slightest bother by the shaking moon. "I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna reply, trying his best to not fall down. A crack began to form and travel beneath the table between them. "I am known as Sing Love years ago. I long abandon that name along with my human appearance on Earth. Now I am known as White Rock Shooter" That was the last thing Tsuna heard before his conscious slip away from him again.

* * *

White Rock Shooter was pleased with her chats with the cute brunette boy. He was truly interesting. She purposely sends him back to his own world to avoid his confrontation with his 'other self'. She believes that their meeting would be on his behalf, not hers. A claw emerges from the widen fissure and he appears before her. The snow white girl smile sardonically at him. "It's a pleasant to finally meet you" He grips his claws into fists angrily whilst his outer expression was blank and dead. "No need to be so upset. As you can see, I had safely sent your 'human self' back to his own world" She said, attempt to appease him.

He unclenches his claws and a giant black, bulky chain gun appears in his claws with endless straps of bullets loaded in the cartridge. He aims the artillery precisely at her head. At the sight of the giant weapon, White Rock Shooter summons her white curve scythe that is as big as her out of reflexes. "I already told you that I wish to assist you. What is the benefit for me if I betray you?" The girl questions. He wasn't convinced at all. Although he wasn't gifted with his 'human self' intuition, he suspect that assistance is sincere but still, no strings attach? That's too good to be true. "This is why I loathe discussing with silent beings like you. My offer still stands though" She sigh. He thought about the pros and cons carefully for a brief moment, his chain gun never waver. Her help would prove to be great, he was sure of it. He closes his eyes at his final decision. He slowly lower the weapon and nodded, his eyes now staring blankly at the girl. The girl beams happily.

"Excellent. Now that's settle, would you like a token of my appreciation? I assure you that you will it find very useful" She said coyly. "There is a girl with the same appearance as me reside in the otherworld. I am her parallel self from a different... Universe. You best be very cautious should you ever come across her. She is very strong and is not easily bested. Sawada Tsunayoshi would have to contribute to your fight if you ever wish to defeat her" The snow white girl advice seriously. He understands. The girl must have a powerful connection to her 'human self' then. He nodded curtly before jumping back into the fissure which closes as he disappears. White Rock Shooter went back to her seat and continues back enjoying her tea. "I can't wait for him to reveal his goals... This would be quite a party" She said to herself and drank the tea.

* * *

**A/N -** And voila! Another chapter for you guys! I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I made sure to scan the piece throughly for any mistakes. Sure enough there's bound to be some. I apologize for that...

So there you have it. White Rock Shooter first appearance. I made her a parallel self of a different universe to Black Rock Shooter. If you know about the game, it was Stella who actually defeat her but Black Rock Shooter attack anyone regardlessly. White Rock Shooter has no 'human self' and does not have a connection to Mato. Think of her as a special being above the other black personas whose actions are her own. To prove that she is different from the others, you will soon see that she would me etTsuna again but at Namimori! Yes people, in the flesh! I'll reveal to you guys very soon~

Phew! I'm tired! Oh, it's almost time for me to open fast. Perfect timing~ So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please do leave a review!

Hope to see you soon~


	7. Macaroons and Fears

**A/N –** Good evening everyone! I bet you didn't expect a new chapter tonight, huh? Well, guess what? This is for you guys! I really hope that by updating this chapter, I manage to grace a smile on someone lips. It makes me happy knowing my story could make someone happy~

First and foremost, I would like to say goodbye to Ramadhan. Hope to meet the season again next year. Not to forget to wish everyone a happy Aidilfitri! Please forgive me for whatever wrong doing that I had caused to you guys. I'm very sorry and I wish a happy life for you guys!

Alright, so let me help clear to those who reviewed me about the latest chapter:

To **tarious123**: Hold it there pal, Black Rock Shooter will come out as the last opponent XD After all, I have to save the best for last right? Be sure to catch some action between **him** andBlack Rock Shooter. The next chapter will be about Black Rock Shooter anyway. Yes, you guess it alright, Tsuna and his 'other self' will fuse but I made it different from the anime. I… twist it a little~ I hope you'll enjoy the surprise~

To **shimpony**: Hey there! Nice to meet a fellow muslim~ thanks for reviewing me. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To **al ilmo nour**: Yeah…. I still can't find a Beta reader so I have to do what I can do…. You should really check out the anime and games if you want a better details. I try to explain in as best as I can 'kay?

Well, I guess that's it. This chapter will be about Chariot but the next will be Black Rock Shooter. So I hope you guys are looking forward to that~

I so do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Rock Shooter!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Macaroons and Fears

Today had been a vexing and aching day for Tsuna, both for his heart and mind. I'll explain the entire ordeal from the beginning, shall I? After having a somewhat cordial tea with the girl known as White Rock Shooter, a rather strange name to call oneself in Tsuna's opinion, he woke up late in the morning gasping for breath. By the time he could calm himself down, he was having a hard time believing that his encounter with the girl wasn't a dream. But then he soon remembers after about his... Black persona. He unconsciously shivers at the thought of his dark counterpart. Somewhere in the back of his was screaming to him that it wasn't a dream. The girl and his counterpart had all been real. The brunette worriedly wonders whether he should do something about him. Based on the white haired girl's explanation, his counterpart was carrying his pain and sadness. Whatever that means. He made a decision to tell his home tutor about this. Reborn always believe him no matter how crazy things seem. Beside, keeping it from him was never a good idea. Reborn has a way of finding out people's secrets anyway.

Heaving a tired sigh, Tsuna stalked to the bathroom, praying that his dark self won't appear in the mirror again. He let out a small smile when he was greeted by his own reflection when he switch on the lights. Though Tsuna could always caught a glimpse of a black figure from the corner of his eyes; now he knows what it was. The cute brunette tries his best to ignore him. That was the first stressful moment, the second was his aching heart when his two best friends call him soon after. While he was cleaning his room, he receives some texts from the both of them.

At first he was over joy; they were asking about his well being and the usual stuff but then they started telling him more about their activities and how fun it was more than him. To make it worst, at the end of their texts, they both stated that it was Reborn who requested them to check up on him. Talk about a heart break! Tsuna thought that if it wasn't for Reborn, both Yamamato and Gokudera couldn't be bother to even text him since they're having so much _fun_ doing their own things without his nuisance. Sad tears roll down his cheeks as he loyally replies to their texts, wishing the best for them. He could never abandon his friends but they were the ones that had _abandoned _him. His fragile heart was slowly breaking. Even if his family and friends does return, he would still be alone regardless. Just like all those years ago. Looks like he couldn't escape his nightmare no matter how much he willed it. Once his tears were all run out, the brunette tries to busy himself from the pain. He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to feel so helpless and useless again.

* * *

He ran and ran forward. He didn't have much time anymore. Just now his apple had suddenly tainted even more all of the sudden. He could literally fell that his burden had gotten a lot stronger, thus making him stronger than before. If he left it unbothered, his 'human self' would soon succumb with grief. He would be damn if such thing should ever happen!

Unsatisfied with his current speed, he placed some pressure down on his soles and jump high above the spiked cliffs with a grace of a parkour athlete. Only two more he needs to find. Then afterwards, his ambition could finally be fulfilled and his 'human self' would finally be at peace...

* * *

Tsuna was despondently raking the leaves on his front yard when the mails arrive. Feeling heavier than ever, Tsuna went to retrieve the mails. He mildly scans it one by one until one blue coupon caught his interest. The rest were all bills. It was a coupon to all-you-can-eat sweets at a sweet shop that was located on the east side of Namimori. The expire day is tomorrow so Tsuna wanted to make use of it today. Cooping inside the quiet house won't do him good anyway. He went back doing his house chores before leaving his home. He had been doing that a lot recently, Tsuna notices. Before, he didn't see the point of going out unless his friends brought him along. As he walks to the sweet shop, he passes by the school. He stops for a moment to reminiscence the days he spends with his friends.

It wasn't like they didn't acknowledge him, no; they were too caught up with their own life. Yamamoto with baseball, Gokudera with his bombs experiments and Ryohei with the boxing club. As for his Mist guardians, he wasn't quite sure what they were doing. All he knows that they've been going on frequent mission based on what Reborn had told him. Hibari was being aloof as usual. His mother was too busy with the kids and Reborn have going on to Italy back and forth on the Ninth's order. Tsuna had never felt so alone in a crowded world before. '_Hibari-san must be napping somewhere as always_' Tsuna thought with a sad smile. He tore away his gaze from the school and continues on with his destination. Many people were bustling around on the streets. It kinda reminds him of when he met with Saya. Tsuna wonders if the woman is in good health. He rounded a nearby market and the sweet shop was within his line of vision. It was a small yet humble shop and it wasn't that crowded – just what he needed right now. He faintly remembers Haru and Kyoko telling him that cakes would make any sadness disappear.

Maybe a slice of cake would do but he just had one with Yomi before. Tsuna enters the shop and the sweet aroma immediately fills his nose. It smells truly wonderful. The shop was filled with families, friends and couples. He feels slightly awkward eating here alone but he pushes the feeling away as he head to wide selection of sweets that were display on the counter. There were tiramisus, cakes, ice-creams, parfaits, truffles, pudding and so many more that it would make a girl's heart swoon with happiness. A smiling waitress approaches the brunette with a note pad and a pen in her hands. "Hello there! Can I get you anything?" She asks pleasantly. "I-I like to use this coupon please" Tsuna said with a small smile and handed her the blue paper. "So you're one of lucky customers! Well then, feel free to choose as many treats as you like since it's on the house" She teased, good naturedly. Tsuna felt himself relax because of the waitress warm hospitality. He scans the racks until he saw a line of rather colourful and mouth watering treats known as macaroons. "Ummm... I would like to have some of those..." He said while pointing to the macaroons.

"I see that you've got a nice taste. Please be seated for a moment while your food will be serve shortly" The waitress instructs. Tsuna nodded and went off to find an empty table. As he went away, the waitress couldn't help but saw that the adorable boy was smiling to her sadly. Good thing she has the cure for that! She giggles to herself and head into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tsuna found a nice spot beside the window that gave him a perfect view outside. A pot of Madagascar Vanilla tea was served to him by a waiter which, at first sip taste simply heavenly and warm. He was never the one to drink any sort of tea until he met with the white haired girl. He now strangely enjoyed a cup of tea every now and then thanks to her. The Madagascar Vanilla also reminds Tsuna of her since it has a charming scent. '_She would definitely love this tea_' He muses. The same waitress appears again with a huge bowl of a mountain of macaroons! "Here you go!" She said happily as she placed the giant bowl infront of him. The young Vongola Decimo sweat dropped at the sight of his mountain of sweets. He can't possibly eat all of it by himself! "I-Is this okay? I mean, I don't need these much of sweets..." Tsuna deadpanned. Seriously, he had never seen these much food before! "It's fine. Besides, it seems that you really need it" She reply and gave him a sympathetically smile before leaving him to tend to the other customers. Tsuna gap like a fish and turn to face the food again. Oh well, better get started. If there's still some left he could always pack it home with him. He doesn't like the idea wasting good food. He began to take a huge bite on one of the macaroons and it slowly makes him smile. The texture is so soft! The taste was really out of this world too! One by one, he began to get lost in his wonderful sweets delight.

There were all sort of taste that melted like butter under the hot sun in his mouth – Vanilla heaven, caramel 'fleur de Sel', cassis, cassisviolette, chestnut dream, chocolate coconut cream, chocolate passion fruit, milky coconut, crème brulee, dark chocolate delight, Dulce de Leche, espresso embrace, grapefruit lover, honey lavender, jasmine tea, lemon syrup, lychee rose, mango tango, matcha chestnut, matcha green tea, Mirabelle, mocha twist, strawberry lust, orange blossom, passion fruit sparkle, peanut butter and jelly, pineapple attack, pistachio ratio, pumpkin cinnamon, raisin rum, raspberry date, rhubarb charms, rose forever, seasonal chocolate, seasonal gingerbread, Tahini sesame, violette flower, wedding almond, white chocolate virgin, 4th of July, apricot surprise, cappuccino kiss and so on and so on. There were just so many! The customers of the shop could only watch in awe as the brunette munches away to his treats one by one without stopping. "This is really yummy!" Tsuna said between his bites of the macaroons. It manages to distract him a little. But then... it doesn't feel right. He imagine his friends enjoying the macaroons with him all of the sudden. The image tightens his heart painfully as his eating pace slows down. "Everyone..." He murmurs in disdain. His mind was heavily clouded as he ate the macaroons and fails to notice that he had caught an interest of a girl with beautiful long, gold hair.

* * *

He licks his lips as he cautiously enters the new world. His mouth tasted oddly... sweet. How 'bout that? The world's theme was pink-tinted. Many robotic, toy-like things seem to have claws and drills scattered about. There were many coloured blocks around and giant candies surrounding him. At the distance, he could see a house floating in the air, being suspended by strange strings-like objects. This place looks like a broken child's dream world. This world also implies desire and stubbornness. Each world held their resident's characteristic, that he knew. The sound of metal wheel screech echoes throughout the world. without warning He promptly stops and turns around.

Nothing. He relaxes a little and went to the direction of the house. The road to the floating house was clear of any broken toys or candies which alarms him. It gives his opponent a perfect place to attacks or ambushes him. He extends his left claw and a giant black drill materializes out of oblivion. He knew that his opponent was stalking him but he can't do anything unless she shows herself. This is her world, she could morph it to her advantages any time so he can't made a single mistake or it would cost him his life. Just like the time when he fought with Strength.

He stops suddenly at the sudden taste on his tongue. He licks his lips again. Mint? It tasted so awful. What have his 'human self' been eating? The loud sound of metal wheels screeching echoes again, snapping him from his daze, he also noted that only this time, it sounded closer. He turns to the left and saw an oncoming girl skating towards him in such amazing speed. The girl has pale skin and was wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large black spiked crown on her head, as well as black claw-like gloves. Most notable thing is her choice of footwear: she wears black, metallic thigh highs with black and yellow wheels that were obviously her side weapon. Her eyes were circular yellow and her gaze was cold as ice, as if she was piercing right through his heart. She grips on her black and gold broad sword on her left while a gold spiked shield was on her right. He steels himself before dashing off to greet the girl. He ran with his buzzing, rotating drill; eyes were without fear. In a blink of an eye, sword and drill clashes together dramatically.

* * *

Tsuna continue to munch on his tasty treats none stop whilst his mind was in hazy disarray. His eyes slowly faded to white and his heart ache even more. There was this one flavour, mint, that startle the brunette badly. He frowns and quickly sips his tea. He hated mints. But then he continues to eat the macaroons lifelessly. He was just so... tired of feeling like this.

"Wow, 50 macaroons in one go? Not a good sign~" A sudden voice chirped amusedly, interrupting the boy's internal pain.

A young girl was suddenly near at his table. She was wearing a school uniform with her long curly blonde hair tied with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail on the right and donned with clips at the back of her hair. "Hey there! Mind if I sit here with you?" She asks, smiling brightly. Not sure at the moment, Tsuna quickly stutter, "S-Sure..." The blonde girl slips onto the vacant chair that was position infront of him. "My name is Izuriha Kagari but don't call me by my family name, kay?" She said childishly, lacing her fingers together and placing her chin on top. "Uuuuhhh..." Tsuna still wasn't quite in reality yet. He was still trying to shake the depression off him. Kagari giggle though Tsuna didn't know what she found worth giggling. Was it something on his face? "You're funny. So what's your name, sad eyes?" Tsuna blink twice because of his obliviousness. "Um... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" He introduce himself. Just who is this girl? She got spunk, he gave her that. He seriously didn't expect any pretty girl to suddenly introduce herself much less sitting on the same table with him. "You know, everytime when I'm sad, I always ate some macaroons. The colours always cheer me up. So spill it, Tsunayoshi-kun, what's troubling you for warranting such heaps of macaroons?" She teases but Tsuna could detect the concern in her tone. "A-Ah, actually the waitress gave me this much... I didn't intentionally order it so many" The brunette explain, laughing softly though his heart still ache. "Hmmm... Okay then!" She exclaim. "Excuse me! I'm ready for my order now!" She wave her hand, calling the attention of a random waiter.

Said waiter approach them with a pen and paper. "I would like some macaroons and I want the same amount like my new friend here" Kagari order and slip the waiter a pink piece of paper. Tsuna then realize it was the same coupon that he had used earlier. "I came here because I got a free coupon about this place in my mail box this morning. Although this town is quite far from mine, the macaroons are worth it" Said a rather joyful Kagari. "I see, but why did you order the same portions as me?" Tsuna ask curiously. Did the girl have a gluttonous appetite when it comes to her favourite food? "It's only fun when you share your pain with someone else right?" She replies with a knowing smile. The young caramel eye man flinch at her statement. So she knows that he was upset? Wow, was it that obvious? '_Way to go Tsuna... Because of you a girl got drag into your mess_' He mentally scolded himself. Kagari's heaping pile of macaroons arrives and the girl thanks the waiter before munching on her treats happily. "You don't have to tell me your problems if you don't want to. Being with somebody who's willing to stick at your side throughout the ordeal is enough" She explains in between her bites. Tsuna slowly cast his head down and he pushes the bowl of macaroons further infront. Kagari paused her eating and manoeuvre her neck slightly to the left. Her new found friend wasn't eating anymore. This is bad in her book. That means that the macaroons weren't enough to cheer him up.

"Emergency! I need more macaroons over here! Tsunayoshi-kun isn't cheering up!" She shouted in panic. Tsuna immediately raises his head because of the Kagari's sudden outburst. "I-It's fine Kagari-chan! The macaroons are more than _enough_!" The boy quickly stammers while blushing hard. Everybody is watching them... "But you're still unhappy Tsunayoshi-kun..." She noted, confuse. Tsuna heave a tired sigh. It true. No matter how much he tries to lessen his sadness, it just keeps coming back. "I'm sad because my friends don't need me anymore, Kagari-chan..." Tsuna begin to explain. The blonde girl may be a stranger before but she's now a friend, like she just claimed and she deserve to know why he was unhappy. After all, she plan to enjoy her treats today but she came to sit with him when she saw that he was painfully upset. "I'm useless and a nuisance. Before I met my friends, I was always alone and tend to get bullied often and now I'm back to square one. On the day I met them, I hope every single day that I won't ever be alone again but now... they've left me" Tsuna explain softly, so softly that even he could barely hear it.

It hurts when he said it in his mind but now? It was even more aching. It wasn't like when he first met Saya. At that time, he was struggling not to let her see his tears but now, no matter how painful he feels, his tears refuse to trickle down. It was as if his heart is slowly turning into a beating stone. A pair of slim arms suddenly wraps around his shoulder and pulls him closer to the other's body. "I can understand how hurt Tsunayoshi-kun is now... I used to think that I was alone too... my only childhood friend left me when we were little and because of that, I got into an accident. I was bound to a wheel chair because I deluded myself that I simply cannot survive without her at my side. But then she shows me the outside world and then I realized that you can move on from the past. Because of her, I found lots of new friends. I was happy" Kagari tells him gently. Tsuna blush a nice cherry red when he realized that Kagari had suddenly embrace him. Not to mention that the stares from everyone was seriously embarrassing, but the girl didn't seem to mind it. "I can help Tsunayoshi-kun if he wants. I'll show you that you can be happy with a new friend" Kagari promise soothingly though her eyes were fiery with determination. Loosing himself from her comforting embrace, Tsuna look up to Kagari, noticing her worried expression. He then slowly gave her a sincere smile. "I think I already am..."

* * *

Sparks fly as the two weapons collided. Both were pushing extreme force against each other while holding their ground at the same time. The metal wheels screeching even more loudly as he struggle to break her barrier. The 2 beings stare into each other eyes coldly, unwavering yet empty. He had enough of this. He spun his right foot in a clean arc and kicks the girl's face with inhumane strength, ramming her into one of her broken toys. Not wasting anytime, he morphs the drill into a huge explosive firearm. One that is able to shoot powerful explosive orb of flames every 5 second per shoot. He waited for a moving figure; his eye was position behind the sniper scope. His 'human self' may not skills in using various firearms, but he could. The girl burst out into the open and skates dangerously fast towards him. He began to shoot one at a time since the weapon need to reload every 5 seconds. Although he had a good target lock at the girl, she was too agile and quick for him to actually shoot her. The explosions cause the world to quake but even that didn't stop the fight. He shoots straight at the girl and the flames exploded. The explosion was similar to a star burst into tiny particles. It was just that powerful.

Thick black smoke curtains his view of the girl but even so, he refuse to relaxes from his pose. The sound of her wheels result him gripping his claws on the trigger even tightly. The girl shoves the black smoke away with her spiked shield infront of her. It seems she managed to protect herself from his flames just nanoseconds before it could any critical damage to her. Seeing that his previous attacks were barely effective, the explosive firearms disappear as quickly as it appears only to be replaces by a sharp, gleaming katana. Without any hesitation what so ever, he dives towards the girl planning on slashing her and would debilitate her but alas, as they were in a mid of the fierce fight, they were suddenly immobilize unwillingly.

"**_I can help Tsunayoshi-kun if he wants. I'll show you that you can be happy with a new friend_**"

"**_I think I already am..._**"

The voices echo throughout the hollow world. His eyes widen. That was the voice of his 'human self'. It was clear and smooth. He guessed that the female voice was the girl's 'human self'. He also notices that the burden that was suddenly thrust upon him had lifted albeit a little... so it was her doing. He stood up and offers his claw at the girl. Well, there's no point in fighting anymore since he now know of her intentions. However, the girl did something that he never expected; she hugs him. The hug surprises him slightly but then his shoulder relaxes. The girl, now he knows is Chariot, releases him and draws back. Now is time for the final stage with the final opponent. Like White Rock Shooter warned him, she would prove to be the most powerful opponent that he had ever faced.

* * *

**A/N - **Done and done! Alright! That's it for this chapter! I had to do some research about the flavour of the macaroons. I was so surprise that there was just so MANY! I recently bought some today to try for the first time and I got to say... It isn't half bad~ The colours were very bright and cheerful :)

Urgh, It's already midnight at my place now. I seriously need to go to bed soon. So what do you think of this chapter? I really hope you had fun reading it as much I had fun making it!

Please kindly leave some reviews 'kay? I'll update the new chapter very soon. Since it's a school break, I can at least upload some more new chapters for you guys. That is, if I got some feedback :) I would like to know what you think of this chapter~

That's it for today's show folks! See you real soon~ Goodbye and goodnight! I'm out of here XD


	8. Not Alone Anymore

**A/N – **Finally! After a few days this chapter is finally finish! You have no idea how much I had to put through just to get this done. My parents are being so infuriating that I couldn't have the time to do this! Urgh, though it's annoying to constantly put up with them, I would always write this because it helps my blood from going off the freakin' chart. So here you go! I do hope that you guys appreciate it.

**tsukuyomi. sakurachi**: Of course, I won't let Reborn and the Vongola knows about Tsuna counterpart. I plan to made them caught off guard very, very soon. I want them to remain ignorant until it becomes too late for them to aware. Yes, I intended to made Tsuna more mature as the story goes along. I try to make him not just grown up, I try to improve his lifestyle and a bit of his attitude too. But relax, Tsuna will not be Occ in this one. I hope you will look forward to more chapter real soon~

**VenomRogue: **As always, nothing eludes you. Yes, this chapter will reveal Black Rock Shooter and a little bit of **his** power. Hope you'll enjoy!

**ShinDragonX: **Really? I updated on your birthday? Awesome! Consider it as a gift from me, okay? Oh, and happy belated birthday! What I can say is that loneliness will not be a problem for Tsuna anymore. There will be more obstacles that he had to face but rest assure, he got new friends or in other terms, _guardians_ that are willing to protect him.

**Shimphony: **2 A.M? Hell yeah! Who needs to sleep anyway? XD

**tarious123: **Yes, this chapter will be about Black Rock Shooter. It's fine if you didn't know about the game, I'm willing to explain to you if you're confused about something. Will Tsuna and **him** going to fuse? Hehehehehe... Well yes but it isn't like what you think. You'll just have to find out soon~

So that's it for the reviews! I have to wonder... Did any of you guys actually read my replies? O.o I hope you do! It's just something I do to feel closer to you guys.

So I guess that's it for the intro of this chapter. Please forgive me for any mistakes and errors you might find in this chapter. I was under pressure when writing it =.='

I so do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Black Rock Shooter!

Now let's get on with the show~

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Not Alone Anymore

Her footsteps were calm, relax and so is her posture. The faint sound of her breathing is a sign of her being the only creature in this random, crumbling world. The cliffs were slippery but she was careful not to let herself fall. After all, she needs to investigate about a certain being. Recently, she could feel that their connected worlds have become... Lively. She doesn't have a single idea what could cause such sudden changes but what does she _do_ know is that someone is behind it. She could faintly feel that whoever is behind it radiates power. Power that is born from the accumulation of all negative emotions. This is something she must look into. After all, her purpose is to eradicate all beings that are similar to her so that their 'human self' would be at peace. Such as the will of her own 'human self'. And because of that will, she is strong. Her 'human self' fought for other's happiness and so, she will do just that. She didn't mind carrying the burdens alone but after she had become a little... Insane, she then learns what it means to be hurt. To acknowledge her own agony. After she was defeated by her own 'human self', her counterpart that she had sworn to protect, she had return to normal but was still determine to fight. For her dear 'human self'.

Her train of thoughts were briefly put on hold when she falls down into a rather familiar world. A white world with ancient ruin Greek columns. It still remains the same though the 'usual' welcoming committees weren't there to greet her this time. She scans the area warily for any sign of an army of little hooded figures and their master as she walk ahead. As she passed random white columns, Black Gold Saw appears from behind leisurely. She then lean on the pillar, her red skeletal hands wrap across her chest. The 2 beings stare at each other silently. She read everything that she needs to know through Black Gold Saw's red eyes. She then closes her own eyes for a moment before continuing on her journey. Black Gold Saw quirk her lips slightly into a smirk as she watch the other's back going to the distance. She was seriously curious if he could really take on the blue eye demon. Oh well, time would only tell...

Bones were scattered all over the place as to be expected. The world was still cover with murky green mist, and eerie green flames. As she walks around the corner of the world, her attention fell to the ruin black castle that was position at the far centre of the world. She was familiar with this world too because she had fought with the resident before. The scent of death lingers around her but she ignores it. A sharp wind blew pass above her and she look up. Dead Master was riding on one of her white giant skull, observing her intently. The 2 of them exchange questions and answers. Mainly she was the one questioning while the green eye girl was providing the answers that she needed to know. And yes, as you can guess this is all happening by them just staring at each other. Talking proves to be quite arduous for them to achieve but because of that, they could communicate in a different method. Black Gold Saw, Strength and she were the only ones that could show some emotions because they had merge or connect with their 'human self'. Of course, even that was rarely. Black Gold Saw had a firm bond with her 'human self' for a long time and because of that, she had adapted to emotions. The blue eye girl broke of their contact and walk off. Dead Master told her straight on that she plan on interfering in their fight because her 'human self' adore his counterpart and for that she cannot let anything happen to him. The blue eye girl didn't give a reply; instead she informs her that she was just curious about him for now. And so Dead Master watches her go but was determine to stop the rock cannon user if she ever tries to kill him.

She now arrives at an also very familiar world. Hey, once you've fought with someone in their world, you couldn't really forget about it. This world is too hot for her liking and it's always shifting and moving that it put the place in an unstable state. Strength was already waiting for her once she fell into said girl's world. Wasting no time, Strength mentally told her that she too, vouch for him. His counterpart had become her own counterpart's friend and had treated her kindly. So she had no qualms about him so long as her 'human self' is comfortable. Now this piques her interest to a higher level; these 3 girls had ally themselves willing with this stranger all because of his resolution and 'human self'? He must be really strong then. Strength slams her Ogre arms to one of the block aside to reveal a hole underneath it. She passes by Strength who did nothing as she fell down through the hole. The giant rubix cube shifted and turns again, effectively closing the hole. Strength's tail twitch as she recalled her fight with him that was suddenly interrupts by Dead Master. At that time, she was really surprise to find the green necromatic girl defended him from her. It was at that time she understands why she did that... thanks to her counterpart.

At another world, or maybe one could say, parallel world, high above the sky and almost near to the Heavens, lies a girl enjoying herself with a cup of tea. As she sat cross legged elegantly, she smiles to herself as she stares into her tea cup. An image of the blue eye girl walking towards her destination appears on the surface of her tea. Unknowingly to the black rock cannon user, her every move was currently observed by the white haired girl. "So instead of him searching for her, she comes to him... How about that?" She chuckles as she idly stirs her tea. She wasn't simply stating that she had enjoyed her tea with his counterpart before. He was naive yet sweet. Grieving yet hopeful. It's no wonder why his 'other self' is worrying his head off concerning about Tsunayoshi's condition. While he was carrying the burdens of Tsunayoshi, the cute brunette was currently shouldering other's pain. His own pain was nothing against his family and friends burdens but that soon changed over the past few months. Things have rotated; Tsunayoshi could no longer carry the burden of the Vongola and thus making his own grieves escalated quickly. The result was him becoming abnormally powerful as the weight of his personal pain had become ten times heavier that the weight of the Vongola's. White Rock Shooter knew this because he had told her before he left her domain but what she didn't know is that how he intended to clear this mess. Which is why this makes everything seems so fun to the former singer. The suspense, the thrill, the climax – everything! White Rock Shooter promise to support both Tsunayoshi and his counterpart until the party is over. It doesn't matter if it ended badly or he finally achieves his ambition; what matter is the present.

The final world that she was familiar with before she venture to his world. So far, all her encounters with the black personas got her intrigue. Who would possess such influential behaviour that could even convince Black Gold Saw to become an ally? Apparently him. Although she does have a side conclusion that maybe his 'human self' is what attracts them. But the thing is, Mato haven't come across his 'human self' just yet so the blue eye girl couldn't assess the situation quite clearly yet. The human must be something if his counterpart behaves in such manner. A gentle metal screeching alerted her. But it seems that that inhabitant of this pink world isn't a hostile at the moment. Chariot appears before her completely without her sword and shield. She inquires about her confrontation with him that makes her become his ally. She replies by saying that her counterpart had sooth a small fraction of his burden and promises him to stay at his side. Ah, she finally has at least a little sum of this stranger. His counterpart is grieving out of control and he is working on giving him peace. She closes her eyes delicately. She knows exactly how to help his 'human self'. This is what she was born to do. She could save him easily by killing his 'other self', thus forgetting about the pain and memories of the current him. Chariot scratches her wheels on the floor, giving the girl an ear chilling feeling down to her spine. When she opens her blue circular eyes, Chariot was telling her not to underestimate him. When she fought against him, he didn't reveal his true potential to her. He was merely relying on his brute strength and instinct to fight. She does believe that that is what he's been doing in his fight with the other counterparts. She nodded her head once and quickly resume on her search of his world. Chariot was very well aware of the fact of their existence – it's because of their love for their 'human self'. They love them so much that they are willing to put their lives on the line just to ensure that their beloved humans will keep smiling. The outcome of the fight between her and him will be their love for their counterparts. Just who love their 'human self' far more strongly than the other?

* * *

Tsuna was happily wrapping the delicious bentos that he made last night with bright colour cloths before he packed them all up along with a thermos of cold juice inside a rucksack. "Alright! I guess that's everything" He muses as he checks his preparation for the last time. Last night, Saya had invited him to a picnic with her and the girls. Apparently, the girls were from the same school and were close friends. They planned to have their picnic at Namimori's lake as to not be an inconvenience for Tsuna. Saya had also mentioned that she wanted him to meet a certain someone from their school. When ask, Saya merely reply, "She's a close friend to the girls too. Who knows, maybe you'll two get along. She's pretty curious about you too, you know" Tsuna wonders why the woman didn't mention the girl's name but he didn't mind it that much. He agrees to join their picnic and went off to prepare the meals before going to bed.

His cooking skills had improved greatly to the point that it can rival his mother! He had mastered Japanese cuisine and was interest with Western now. He wanted to practice cooking Italian delicacies since he was fond of the place. Tsuna made a quick dash to his room to check himself infront of the mirror, to make sure that he was somewhat neat and clean before meeting with the girls. He would never forgive himself if he somehow embarrassed himself infront of them. God, he doesn't think he could even live to see another day! And with that horrifying possibility, the brunette smooth any wrinkles that was form on his orange t-shirt. When he looks up at the glass again, he saw his 'other self' for a split second before Tsuna quickly blink and he disappear. Tsuna heave a calming sigh. He was slowly begun to convince himself that his dark counterpart isn't so bad. It started because of a recent dream that he had.

He saw him in a bright white world standing proudly while his head was downcast. In his claw was a white watering can. Tsuna then realized that he was watering the bed of flowers that was infront of him. His expression was empty but his eyes were warm, shining softly. '_The flowers must mean a lot to him..._' Tsuna concluded as he continues to watch his counterpart nurturing the blooming flowers patiently. His 'other self' then shifted his head at Tsuna's direction and before he knew it, he had woken up with a small smile on his face. Once he was satisfied with the way how he looked, Tsuna went down to grab the rucksack before heading off to the lake. "Hope I'm not late..." He hums, feeling a little better than yesterday. Tsuna feel like he could skip his steps but quickly restrain before making a fool out of himself. As he passed by the school, the brunette fail to notice a pair of cold eyes intently stare at him from the rooftop...

The lake wasn't far from where his home is and it only needs him to walk a few minutes to reach it. The lake serves as a relaxing place for family and friends to spend with each other at their leisure. Today, the lake was bustling with people but Tsuna simply walk pass through them because the picnic was supposed to be held at the other side of the lake, away from the crowd. As he walks on ahead, he could already saw a group of girls chatting happily at his direction. "Ah! Tsuna-kun!" Kagari called once she saw his figure. She waved at him, beckoning him closer. "Am I late?" The brunette asks shyly as he approaches them. "Relax Tsunayoshi-kun, you're just right on time" Saya assure the boy as she helps Yuu to set the plates on the chequered blanket beneath them. And so, Tsuna help the girls place the food infront of them all the while talking about all sort of things. Each brought their own homemade food along to share. There was a girl that Tsuna had never meet before sitting across him beside Yomi. He noted that the girl had short, black choppy pig tails and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a logo of a white star on the front and blue shorts with white sneakers.

She smile at Tsuna went she saw him looking at her. He replies back with his own smile after he was able to stop blushing like mad. He could already tell that the girl is very kind. After they ate, the girls went towards the lake to have some fun or simply splashing their foot in the water. Leaving Tsuna with the blue eye girl. Tsuna watches with content seeing how his new friends were having a blast. It gives him a peaceful feeling knowing that they are with him. "So you're Tsuna-kun" The girl said, breaking Tsuna from his silent moment. "H-Hai" He reply. "No need to be afraid, Tsuna-kun. I won't bite" She teases. He nodded and the girl sat down beside him. She offers a hand to him. "My name is Kuroi Mato. Please call me Mato!" She grin that made Tsuna reminiscence of a blooming lily. "Nice to meet you Mato-chan. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, though you can call me Tsuna" And with that, the 2 of them become friends as they shook their hands warmly.

* * *

His body tenses all of a sudden. His senses were screaming at him, telling him that someone had entered into his world. The rustling of the leaves were a proof. He threw a brief glance at his coffin that was stood up beneath his favourite tree before he cast his view beyond the horizon. There was a black figure walking calmly towards him with a giant black weapon. His eyes narrow as the guest – the very first one that he has. He does nothing even when his 'uninvited' guest appears right before him. The 2 of them took the other's appearance deeply.

The guest that stood before him is a pale skin, blue eye girl with black hair tied in uneven twin tails – he notice that the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapon is a black cannon that he guessed the trigger and the handle to shoot are inside the gun.

Now he was certain that this was the girl that White Rock Shooter had warned him. They have similar appearance too, except for their different colour palette. The blue eye girl watches as he stood from the position that he was just in. He was kneeling near the earth of the rows of flowers, tending and nurturing them before she arrived. He had showed the flowers to his counterpart to convince him that he means no harm towards him and that these flowers are actually his memories. All the happy memories that he had gain throughout his life. As his 'other self', it's his responsibility to preserve these flowers so that Tsunayoshi would always remember them fondly. Dark brown eye never weaver away from the blue ones, he allows the girl to reveal her intentions before him. He was going to look for her after he tends to the flowers but he had never expected for her to actually have the nerve to enter his domain. She surprises him even more when she held out a hand to him. At that moment, he stare into her eyes and he knew they reason why she came to him. Without further ado, he slashes the air infront of him and it creates an opening of a ripped black dimension. He enters and disappears, closing the riff.

* * *

Tsuna laugh as Mato was telling him some funny things that Yuu and Yomi did in the earlier years that they met. The 2 of them were still chatting whilst the rest went to buy some ice-creams from the nearest convenient store. "So that's about us; now what about your friends, Tsuna-kun?" Mato ask, while wiping the tears from her eyes. The brunette's smile slowly dropped and his good mood was slowly diminishing. "I have friends that I really care deeply. Maybe even too much some would say..." Tsuna muttered. Sensing the sudden depression from the boy, Mato quickly try to remedy her errors. "Ah! I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun! I shouldn't have ask" The girl said regretfully. "It's fine..." Tsuna allow a small smile to assure the girl. Mato lean forward, her expressions are worried and concern over her new friend. "Is there anything that I can help you, Tsuna-kun?" She asks softly.

"I can't stand seeing you look so sad..." Tsuna spare a glance at the girl; she was honest and caring. He feels like he didn't deserve such compassion. But he didn't think he could bottle these feelings any longer. "In that case, do you mind listening to me?" He inquires. Mato nodded dutifully and waited for Tsuna to speak. "Throughout my life, I've been known as useless or no-good. I can't do a decent job, I fail a lot at school and I'm really bad at sports. At first, I thought that is how it's going to be my life but then it changed when my... Home tutor arrives" Tsuna secretly thought that he didn't need to include Reborn in his sad spiel. He didn't want the girls to know that he's the soon to be boss of a mafia family. He wants to be a normal teen for them, no mafia related. "Ever since then I met a lot of friends, went through some crazy stuff with them but most importantly, I was happy being surrounded with such people" Tsuna paused to smile sincerely at the memories and Mato too, couldn't help but smile.

"But recently, they began to drift apart from me. My family is quite big and my mother never really has any time for me anymore. My friends have their own lives too. Now I guess it's just me again" His heart clench painfully. He had given everything to his dear family and friends. Countless time he lays his life in line just for them. Many times he hardens himself under the mafia harassment because he wishes to fulfil his ancestor desire. To return Vongola to like it was before, to not be tainted by blood and betrayal anymore. He was nearly killed in a daily basis, unaware of his so called guardians. There will be one day when he would have to kill in order to protect those he cares but then, what would they think of him then? Would they see him as a cruel heartless monster? Tsuna begin to suffocate. All these horrible possibilities were just too much for them. Seeing the other was wheezing and his face was flush red, Mato immediately begin rubbing his back worriedly. "Oh my gosh, Tsuna-kun... You're hurting... you're hurting so badly..." She whispers. The boy didn't reply. He forces himself to push the nightmare deeper into his mind.

* * *

Her fingers were on the trigger as she took a few cautious steps backwards, head swirling to all direction. She didn't believe that he had disappeared to another place, no – she was certain that he is here. The white world begins to darken slightly all of the sudden. A drop of water fell on her pale cheek. She gently wipes them away with her free hand. More water droplets begin to fell down from the sky as it darkens even more. She soon was drench wet but this doesn't drop her guard down. Rain? No... It's _tears_. A painful claw was dug across her back all of the sudden. She winces in pain before turning back only to discover that no one is there. So this is one of his ability. She closed her eyes and waited to hear some sort of sound to come. Then it did. She whirls around and shoots her rock cannon just as he went out of his dimension to attack her again. He smash the impact with his claw but soon retreat back to the pocket dimension before the door close up again. It was a game of cat and mouse to them.

The pain on her back wasn't too severe so she concluded that she could withstand it for now. Throughout their battle, all she could do was defend herself against his surprise attacks. He was fast and unpredictable. She needs to think of another solution. There was a red apple growing under the tree branch that was far infront of her. There was also a silver coffin with chains too. She didn't know what made her target the apple but she could feel herself drawn to it. The apple radiates warmth and kindness with a tint of despair and lost. It must be a key component to this world. She aims the cannon at the apple to draw him out which it soon did. Sensing that his apple was on the line, he instantly appears infront of it protectively. He threw a glare at the girl before running to the left, to draw the fight away from the tree. She complies and begins shooting powerful blast at his direction. He hiss at her deadly accuracy, but didn't deter from his plan. He needs to get closer to her since her weapon is more favourable for long range assaults.

The blue eye girl watches in silent understanding at his attempt to get close to her. She put down her cannon which immediately halted the dark brunette. Her black blade materialize in her grasp and her left eye shoot out a fiery blue flame. He guesses that the girl intended to bring the battle to another level. He regards her now as a potential threat that cannot be overlooked. She is strong, yes but her eyes are fuel with the resolution to kill him, to put an end to his counterpart misery. Kind as it may, it doesn't solve his problems. He would soon be rebirth anyway if she does kill him, probably even becoming stronger than he is now. She doesn't understand that his problem cannot be easily _dispatched_. It's not just a matter of fighting anymore. It's something far bigger. He allows himself to relax for a brief moment. Pure orange flames burst to life on his forehead, just like how his 'human self' was before he went to his HDWM. But he was different. Much, much more different. The flames travel down to cover half of his face, just beneath his lower frame. It was as if he was wearing a magnificent masquerade mask made of Sky flames. His eyes were hidden from view but he was ever powerful. The 2 beings then dash forwards and resume their battle.

* * *

Mato didn't like how Tsuna is in pain. Not at all. When she first saw him, she promptly thought that he's better of smiling. When he told her about his family and friends, she was inwardly enraged. How dare they ignore someone as kind as him as if he was some kind of a broken toy! Mato had heard a lot about him from Yomi and the rest. How they had meet a brunette from Namimori. How he had treated them kindly at the same time secretly displaying such sadness. The girls had been through some tough times together and discover wondrous things about themselves that they never knew could be possible. That no matter how much you try to convince that you are alone without anyone, you are actually never truly _alone_.

They would always be someone or _something_ that would silently stood beside you, shouldering all your pain without a sigh or complains. "But you know what...?" Tsuna suddenly continue, tears were now freely flow down from his red eyes as he musters a tiny smile. "I wouldn't trade them for anything in a world" At this, Mato scrunch her face in shock and confusion. Didn't his friends and family do this to him? Causing him so much pain? So why isn't he willing to let them go? "Even when they abandon me, I love them too much to abandon _them_. It's not their fault that they didn't know anything. You might think I'm crazy but maybe it's better this way" He continues to smile that sick and sad smile of his that froze Mato into a trance like state. Never before has she met someone who held so much love and compassion for the people who doesn't even deserve it. "My tutor always reprimand me that I cannot show my weakness to others, that I must be brave in front of them in order for me to become strong, that I must willing to get hurt for the sake of others – " His agony was briefly put a stop when a warm body was pressed tightly into his. His despair was momentarily forgotten to be replace by a blush on a face due to extreme embarrassment.

"M-Mato-chan...?" He stuttered incoherently. "It's not right Tsuna-kun! If it's too painful you just need to leave them! You need to forget about them so you could be happy! We'll be your friends, okay?... It's not right for someone so kind to be so much in pain..." She sobs, her head was on his shoulder and he could feel that his shirt was slowly getting wet. Letting go is easy but obtaining it back is another matter. Was he strong enough to let go those he cares about? It scares him to find out. There's no happiness without hardship. So what should he do...?

* * *

They dance under the heavy rain, neither refuse to take a bow. Her blade against his claws, attempt to kill the other. She channels her strength through her blade while he uses his entire body to ram and attack her. She spun away only to dash forward and slash him across his torso – an eye for an eye. He stumbles down due to the wound, placing a claw over it. He shoots another glare at her. Their battle is actually decided by their counterparts. He will lose if Tsunayoshi accept her suggestion, which is to let go all of the pain. She will lose if Tsunayoshi was damn headstrong with holding to his broken hope. The blue eye girl waves the blade to remove the brown liquid that is his _blood_.

He have to give it to her 'human self'; she is very convincing. He struggle to get back on his feet again. She is sorely mistaken that his power at that limited. His blue gems begin to glow brightly, radiating white wisp of energy forming around him. With a silent cried, he summons White Sin. A simple white feather wing burst out from the left side of his back. At first glance, the wing is nothing out of the ordinary but then it transform into a male angel. In his angel form, White Sin has no legs instead his hips is attach to her opponent's back where the wing itself lays. The girl studies the angel carefully. The angel had black hair with some white lining in his bangs, tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon and his eyes were piercing yellow yet he didn't have the circular pattern. His fingernails were painted black as the night. His clothes consist of a white pin stripe suite making the white as the base colour. There were chains hanging across his white vest. A black short mantle draped around his shoulders as well as white extensions that stem from it. There were angel wing symbol sewn on his clothes, possibly as half of a references to his own symbol. She also noted that he has only _one_ wing on his left. She wonders about his right...

White Sin is the manifestation of all of his kind deeds that was stain with guilt. Such as helping those in need in the name of the mafia. He a sentient being who is a part of his counterpart. With White Sin, he was certain that he will overpower her. The shape shifting angel smile before his hands widen and frost begin to cover them.

* * *

Mato continue to comfort the sobbing boy as best as she could. She didn't know what else to do – she tried to convince him to forget about his pain but he was still in the midst of confusion. She knows that it was selfish, to forget everything that you've been throughout but sometimes, it's better for you start fresh from the start. For some, it may be the _only_ way. Once he was calmed down, his eyes were red and puffy and his face was glistening with tears. "I really need to let that all out... Thanks for being with me Mato-chan" He hiccup with a smile. Mato smile a little but it doesn't really change the situation. "I think... I made up my mind..." Tsuna begins.

"I... refuse to abandon them..."

Mato eyes widen in disbelieve. Just how loyal is this guy? "I will continue to stay firm to my decision as long as I can..." Said the brunette, determine.

"I don't know for how long but when everything is too much for me to bear anymore... will you still stay at my side, Mato-chan?" He questions, staring seriously at the girl.

Mato's cheeks tinted red as his request but she agrees eagerly. "Un! I will promise to always be at your side, Tsuna-kun! Even if your own family turn their backs at you!" She promised with fire in her eyes.

"I'm glad..." The boy whisper and they pinkie promise. Mato giggle when she saw his face was both blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Hey! Hey guys! We're back~" Yuu sang out. The duo turn to see their friends had return with many plastics of ice creams. "Okay, so we really don't know what flavour Tsuna-kun prefers so we just buy everything we see! Hope you like it!" Kagari exclaim as she starts distributing the ice creams. "Y-You really didn't have to buy so much Kagari-chan" Tsuna sweat drop at the pile of ice creams that lies before him. This was just like when he ate macaroons with her the other day. Believe it or not, the girl could _actually_ eat every last piece of the treat all by herself! "Is Tsuna-kun alright?" Yomi inquires softly. When she saw his eyes were puffy and red, she began to dap a white handkerchief on them, effectively wiping traces of tears away.

Tsuna blushes even more at Yomi's affection. "I-I'm alright now..." He stammered but feel oddly ease. When was the last time his mother had been at least this affectionate towards him? "Was Tsuna-kun crying?" Saya ask, blinking once. "Don't tell me that Mato-kun made Tsuna-kun cried!" Yuu accused with a sly smirk. "You get it all wrong, Yuu-chan!" Said girl wave her hands, defending herself. "I was just trying to help him!" Tsuna chuckle and Yomi sat beside him, quietly eating her ice-creams. "She's right Yuu-chan. I guess I just need to let out all my bottled feelings out in order to make my decision" He sigh before slowly unwrapping his Vanilla ice-creams. "Decision? About you family and your mean friends?" Kagari quirk, quickly sitting infront of him.

Soon, all the girls were interest in his decision. "Yes... Running away won't solve my problems. I need to face it somehow... though I don't know exactly how but it's enough for now..." He explains, a little embarrassed of himself. "That's wonderful Tsunayoshi-kun. At least you're happy now" Saya noted. "Yeah! Remember, we'll always be Tsuna-kun friends!" Yuu announced, raising her popsicle up. "We'll get through this together, Tsuna-kun" Mato added with a grin. "Like this, none of us will be left alone!" Kagari also added in. "I...I just want to be with Tsuna-kun..." Yomi shyly admit. Tsuna watched in awe as his new friends gives their total support to him. "Everyone... Thank you so much..." He breathe. Finally, he was able to claw his way of the cold abyss. Thanks to these people who become his new lights, he was able to be shrug off the loneliness that he had been feeling all this while. He found a new chapter with them away from the mafia. Tsuna couldn't even be happier. His holiday break was starting to look fun and exciting. And what better way to spend what's left of it with his new found friends.

* * *

Deadly tall, ice shards burst out from the ground due to White Sin's will. She relentlessly continues to attack him even though his distractions were great. White Sin attacks are based on ice and light which became a hindrance to her and not only that, she recently discover that he had more than _one_ weapon. Just when she thought his claws were deadly, he summons chains of firearms to assault her from all different angles. White Sin create small butterfly made purely out of ice and let it flutter towards the unsuspecting girl. She didn't see the ice creature attack itself to her neck. At first contact, the butterfly absorb into her, immediately immobilize her in ice. White Sin was able to control ice because Tsunayoshi has one technique that could freeze his opponent using his flames. Just how the angel was able to convert the flames into ice. So now she was completely immobilize, not in a block of ice, rather cover in thick frost. As she tries to fight herself free, the battle was finally conclude to an end.

"_**I... refuse to abandon them..."**_

Both beings held their breath. The rain suddenly stop and he promptly looks up at the now white sky. He wonders what his 'human self' have decided.

"_**I don't know for how long but when everything is too much for me to bear anymore... Will you still stay at my side, Mato-chan?"**_

At his inquiry, he went back to face the frozen girl, empty as always. He could see it in his her eyes, that whatever her counterpart decided, she will undoubtly obey without so much for a rebel.

"_**Un! I will promise to always be at your side, Tsuna-kun! Even if your own family turn their backs at you!"**_

The girl closes her eyes gently. If that is what Mato wishes... Seeing how she submits to her counterpart's promise, White Sin unfreezes her. He hesitates for a moment when he held a claw to her. He acquires her strength in order to drag his 'human self' out of the misery once and for all, including himself. The girl slowly open her eyes and accept his claw but not before agreeing that she will stand by his side and that she will kill him once his goal is accomplish. Just how he requested. The duo flame's dies out and each took a step back. White Sin transform again into a wing once the battle had ended. Soon, he felt that more guests had appeared. Black Gold Saw, Dead Master, Strength and Chariot suddenly circle them. They simultaneously nodded their head once. They are willingly to stand beside him no matter what it may lead. Black Rock Shooter too, nodded. Finally, now he could move on to the next phase.

* * *

"That was an entertaining show. It seems that he's truly cannot be underestimate" White Rock Shooter hum to herself as she sat the tea cup down. With her black parallel self, this party will be total kick ass. "Maybe I'll visit Tsunayoshi-kun soon. His town look so much fun" The White haired girl decided. She will visit the cute tuna very, very soon.

* * *

**A/N - **I simply have no shame in admitting it! This is seriously a long-ass chapter! XD Oh my gosh! I had so much fun and stress doing this! So **he** finally form his own guardians with the last addition of Black Rock Shooter. Now all he has to do was to wait for a perfect moment to start his plan. Everything is going according to his plan nicely...

And so there you have it! Black Rock Shooter have appear! I will reveal more about **him** very much soon but for now, it's time for Tsuna to finally enjoy himself with his friends like how he supposed to.

I'll look forward to your reviews and rest assure, I will reply every single one of them. Plus, I need to know what you guys think anyway. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD

That's it for today's show people! Expect more coming real soon! ShyTyrant sign out~


	9. Tsuna Is A Playboy?

**A/N – **I have some bad news guys. This might be the last chapter for this month. My exam trial is next Tuesday and I need to really focus without any distraction. But don't worry; afterwards I would double the update as soon as I can, alright? Hope you can understand my situation…

**VenomRogue: **Hey there! I just want to clear something up – White Rock Shooter DOES NOT have a counterpart. In the game, she could appear on Earth as she pleases in the guise as a human singer name Sing Love. I wanted White Rock Shooter to be unique and a little different from the rest. She will appear as herself in Namimori but with a different look. Hope you understand~

**Tarious123: **Oh yeah! Expect a dramatic opening scene from her! XD Tsuna's guardians will not have a counterpart. Plot twist, huh? You'll find out in the later chapters soon!

**tsukuyomi. Sakurachi: **Thanks for your review~ His counterpart is trying his best to help Tsuna but soon, Tsuna will slowly unravel his 'true' intentions. Don't worry though; he won't be corrupt or insane. I'm happy that you enjoy my updates. I hope this will make you smile!

Oh yeah! On the side note, I found this really cool picture of Yomi and Mato in Zerochan. Mato was playing a white electric guitar with a blue star on it. So I wanted Mato to be a pro at the guitar in this story. Hope that's okay with you guys!

Alright, now that's clear let's begin where we left of, kay? Oh, warning, long ass chapter title XD

I'm sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors in here! =.='

I so do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Black Rock Shooter!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Tsuna Is A Playboy!?

Things have finally turned out for the better for Tsuna. He was finally able to enjoy his holiday without the thoughts of his family and friends haunting him. He has something to look forwards now every day. The girls frequently kept him company such as calling him, hanging out with him and even playing online games together. Not once did they let the brunette feel lonely again. They made an effort to make a trip to Namimori every single day whenever they could. Tsuna didn't want to trouble them any further so he pull on his weight and visited them at their town too. The brunette was happy to have such caring friends regardless of the gender. He realized that they are different from Kyoko and Haru in a lot of way. They were not oblivious to the surrounding and they're much more compatible towards him. He also noted that they were the first girls whom he invites them to his house without his family awareness.

At first, he was against the idea having teenage girls under the same roof with him but they didn't mind it. All of Tsuna's school's break homeworks were finish thanks under Yomi and Kagari patient tutoring. Just last Saturday the girls and him gone through their homeworks for the entire day. Normally the cute brunette would do his school work at the end of the break but with Yomi and Kagari he was able to finish them all in a day. The 2 of them were good in certain subjects and their explanation was clear to Tsuna. If a question proves to be difficult for him, they would guide him until he properly understood it. Tsuna secretly wonders why Gokudera couldn't help him like the girls. Sometimes they would even have a sleepover at his house! Of course, Saya would be there to act as an adult figure as not raise any suspicion from his nosy neighbours. While Tsuna didn't mind it after a while, he was very reluctant to tell to his family about the sleepover. He was afraid if they would disapprove of it. Luckily the girls understand his situation so they were fine with it but Mato advice him to tell about it to his mother soon. His life had become hectic once again in such a short moment. The hyper active girls such as Yuu, Kagari and Mato would made a surprise visit every now and again at early mornings.

Tsuna find himself become more and more comfortable in their presence to the point that he was now at ease taking naps on Yomi's lap, not that said girl minded. Their friendships strengthen every day without his knowing. Kagari enjoys it when Tsuna would comb her golden hair delicately, treating her like a princess. Mato would teach him how to play basketball to the point that he was slowly getting good at the sport. With Yomi, he learns to express his expressions in the form of painting. At first, his sketch could be compare to a toddler much to his embarrassment. But the green eye girl thought him everyday and everyday he improves greatly. Yuu had a habit of taking evening walks with him throughout Namimori whenever they could. Sometimes they would even stop by for some ice-creams. If something was troubling him, he would consult to Saya. The woman gave good advice and was also patient to listen to him while drinking black coffee. All in all, the girls become very important people to him. He sometimes wonders if he would ever have to tell them about his mafia relationships. He only hopes that if one day it does happen, they would understand him. Reborn and his guardians did check up on him from time to time which Tsuna would reply just for the sake of them not to press further. He could finally have some fun with his new friends and he didn't want anything to ruin that. Just this once he wants to be selfish for a while.

* * *

Like usual, today everyone hang out at his house to just relax and chill together. Unfortunately, Saya couldn't make it – she informed them that she has some work to do at school that's need to be finish before the school reopens soon. She also told them to have fun on her behalf. After lunch, which Tsuna generously cook for them which result in many compliments were thrown at him, they relax in the living room. Mato brought her electric guitar with her along to teach Tsuna on how to play the instrument. She had learnt how to play it ever since she was little and she wanted Tsuna to have some fun with it. The other watch in amusement as the poor brunette stutter with the chords. "You're getting better Tsuna-kun!" Yuu cheered. "Thanks Yuu-chan..." Said boy sheepishly reply. "You know... We should form a band or something" Kagari suddenly interrupt. "A b-band?" Tsuna dare to ask. "Yeah! Tsuna-kun would handle the bass, Yomi-chan with the keyboard, Yuu-chan can go behind the drums, Mato-chan would be the guitarist, Saya-san would be the rhythmic guitar and I will be the lead vocalist of course!" Kagari explain with a giggle. "I-I don't think that would work, Kagari-chan..." The boy said, deadpanned. Kagari pouted but then smile, she wasn't all that serious about the idea anyway. "Umm... Can I see your latest sketch, Tsuna-kun? Your sketches are always outstanding" Yomi smiles.

"I-It's nothing really. I was only able to draw like that because Yomi-chan taught me..." Tsuna reply modestly with a tiny tinted red cheeks. "Anyway, the sketch is upstairs in my room. I'll go and get it" Said boy added and was about to get up but Yomi beat to him first. "It's fine Tsuna-kun... I can go take it myself" She assures and went towards the stairs. "Hey I wanna check out Tsuna-kun's room!" Yuu exclaim and scramble up to follow the green eye girl. "Ooooh! Count me in too!" Kagari squeal and got up to follow the duo. In usual circumstances, Tsuna would be embarrassed to death if a girl would be in his room but for the past few days, he had been keeping his bedroom clean and even decorated it a little. So it shouldn't be a problem since his life as a slob is long gone. "They're sure excited" The brunette sweat dropped whilst Mato just chuckle. So he continues playing the guitar with Mato's guidance. Everything was all fine and dandy, until it was broken by a sudden piercing scream coming from his room. Panic, both Tsuna and Mato dash towards his room, hoping that no one was injured. "What's going on!?" Tsuna shouted worriedly. All the 3 girls were standing infront of his open wardrobes with different expressions; Kagari's was terrified, Yuu was shock and Yomi... Well... Yomi was just plain confused. Wait, why is his wardrobe even open? "What happened?" Mato ask curiously as she went towards them while Tsuna was looking around his room, secretly searching for any assassins lurking around. He didn't want to put the girls at any danger.

"It's a disaster!" Kagari cried out. "What is?" The blue eye girl huff impatiently. Seriously, why are they being so dramatic? Well, minus Yomi of course. But once she stood with them infront of the wooden wardrobe, she understood perfectly. "Oh..." Was all Mato could say at the moment. "I know right? It's a _fashion_ disaster!" Kagari begin to pull her hair. '_Wait, what?_' Tsuna whirl around from the window and turn towards the girls. "I know right?" Yuu agrees. "I didn't know anyone who has these many orange hoodie..." "Umm... They're not that bad you know..." The ever loyal Yomi defends. Tsuna couldn't help but face palm; all these commotion because of his horrible fashion sense? Well they are girls... "This is unacceptable!" Kagari puff her cheeks like an angry cat. She whipped her cell out and begins dialling furiously. "Hello? Saya-san? Are you still busy at school?" A moment of silent before the girl continues. "Good, because we've got a crisis here – a fashion crisis and we need to do something about it" Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the level of seriousness in Kagari's tone. With the way how she's saying is like they were in a war or something. "I-Is my style really that bad?" Tsuna frowns. None of the girls dare to say anything which only proves it. The cute brunette sniffles and lowers his head down in shame. Yomi smile apologetically to him and rub his back in a comforting manner. "Alright, it settles!" Kagari ended the call and pocketed her cellphone. "We're gonna go shopping to help change Tsuna-kun's fashion sense" Proclaim the blonde girl with a satisfying smirk. '_Oh no... Anything but shopping..._' The soon-to-be-boss groan inwardly.

He never held any grudges when he's out shopping with his mother but when it comes to buying his clothes, he's just against it. He knew that improving his style would never change his status as a No-Good Tsuna so he never bothers about how he looks. But unlike him, both Gokudera and Yamamoto would always look good with whatever they were wearing which always made him feel small. "Is there really a point in changing with the way I look? It wouldn't make a difference anyway..." Tsuna sigh. "Baka, Tsuna-kun!" Said boy flinch at Mato's sudden outburst.

"It doesn't matter with the way you look – it's who _are_ that's matter" The blue eye girl said.

"She's right Tsuna-kun" Yuu adds. "And beside, what's wrong with flaunting yourself once in a while?"

Tsuna ponders for a moment. What did he have to lose? Money isn't an issue since he's been saving quite a lot. It might be not change who he is but it could be fun going on an outing with the girls. He just needs to endure those long hours of changing clothes and looking for the _right_ one. Because based on what he had learned, girls are very strict when it comes to styles and clothes. He just silently prays that this won't be long. "Alright then... Let's go to the mall" He said finally. The girls cheered and so off they went to Namimori's mall. Saya was already waiting for them infront of the entrance. "Let's begin with Tsuna-kun's major make over!" Mato exclaim passionately. Somewhere deep in his mind, Tsuna could already feel the regret slowly forming.

* * *

Before they went towards the clothes section, they had to determine the genre of the boy's fashion – Gothic, Punk, Rock, Emo, Visual Kei and so on. Tsuna immediately told them he was comfortable with anything loose and not too outstanding. After discussing for a brief moment, they decide for Stylish Mash Up for him. Stylish Mash Up means that Tsuna will have different sorts of clothing with different style all combine in one. The girls knew that it's compulsory for orange to be the base colour because, really, you have to be pretty dense to ignore the countless orange hoodies in his wardrobe! Much to his dismay, their shopping spree lasted until late evening. Tsuna couldn't even recalled how many clothes he had to wore to show to the girls if it's the _right_ one for him. And by the time they were finally done, everyone was carrying heavy bags of his clothes, mind you and as they exit from the mall, Tsuna came out with a brand new look.

His hair was a bit spiky as usual but with more sleek and style. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with orange buttons, a gray vest with gold lining and accompany by an orange loose tie hung around his neck along with a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of brown boots and as the finishing touches, his nails were painted orange. Being the dense Dame-Tsuna that he is, the brunette had no idea that he look gave him a charming _player_ aura.

"What a tiring day" Tsuna sigh as they head back to his house, totally oblivious to the flirty looks that was casted at his way from random girls across the streets. "Hmm... But you've got to admit Tsunayoshi-kun, it was fun" Saya smirk at the disappointed girls. The brunette couldn't agree more but his body was just too aching tired. On the side note, he was surprisingly satisfied with the result of their outing. He like his new clothes that was chosen to him by the girls and they were very comfortable not flashy. He wouldn't mind going on shopping with them again. Once they reach to his room, the girls help him to sort his new outfits in his wardrobes; Tsuna still keeps his old ones though. He plans on wearing these new clothes whenever he hang out with the girls but when he's around his family and guardians, he would wear his plain old clothes. Afterwards, Tsuna head down to make dinner along with Saya. Since it was so late already, Tsuna told them to crash at his place for the night. Luckily, they thought this might happen so they packed their clothes along just in case. "So Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you planning to make?" The black haired woman asks as she put on his mother's frilly apron. "I plan on making Italian dishes as a thank you for today" The boy beamed and starts working on the spaghetti sauce. "You're sure gonna be a great husband Tsunayoshi-kun. Not many guys would take their time to learn to cook so many dishes" Saya teases.

The brunette blushes but thank the woman for her kind compliment before the duo start their cooking. The girls were helping them out too by setting the table and preparing the drinks. His house was fill with laughter and joy, which really made him happy. Without these girls, he was sure that he would drown in his loneliness. They were the lights that pull him out from that abyss. "Is something the matter Tsuna-kun?" Mato ask, once everyone had sat down and ate their food. Mato had notice that Tsuna had been smiling the entire time. "It's nothing Mato-chan... I'm just happy to meet you girls" Tsuna admits. Mato smiles and squeeze his hand in agreement. The dinner was superb and everyone help to clean up. Since they had a tiring day, everyone decide to hit the hay early. So after saying goodnight, Tsuna went to his room. He wash his face once he had put on his pyjamas. The boy stare intently at his reflection, wondering about his dark self. Although he was a little ease with knowing the fact that he had another counterpart, he was still weary of him but found a new form of respect for him. He wonders if everyone has their own counterpart... His cell phone vibrates above the sink, bringing him back to reality. Tsuna flip his cell, checking its recent contact. It was a text message from Reborn. The text itself was simple:

_To: Dame-Tsuna_

_We're coming home tomorrow. That goes the same for your guardians. Be prepare for our arrival, Dame-Tsuna_

_From: Reborn_

Tsuna's eyes widen at the text message. His family and friends are coming home tomorrow!? He didn't how to react with the news. Before, he would be jumping with joy like a giddy school girl who's in love. Now he just didn't know what to make of the situation. He wanted to be with Mato and the rest without any mafia business but he guess that his short normal life had to end. He sighs dejectedly. He still wanted to be with them but at the same time, he isn't willing to let his new friends go. When Tsuna return his gaze to the mirror, his dark self appear. Much to his surprise, the boy didn't even flinch or gasp at the sudden intruder. He merely stares at the other with a wavering emotion. "Am I a selfish person...?" He whispers to the demon in the mirror. Unfortunately, he didn't give a reply or any movements to indicate that he has listened. Tsuna then decided about him; he won't be telling about his 'other self' to Reborn or anyone for that matter. He didn't seem dangerous so Tsuna thought that it's fine. He's just like a shadow – a shadow that is alive.

* * *

**A/N -** And another chapter is done! It's a little long so bear with me guys XD I just decide to update this before my exam trial so you won't be dissapointed. But how was it? I'm still doing some research for Tsuna's new style and looks. Get ready to meet a Playboy Tsuna very, very soon XD

So Reborn and everyone else is coming back home. What is Tsuna suppose to do? Well, act oblivious of course! He didn't want to tell to his home tutor about his recent friends in fear that he will drag them into the mafia and because he wants to keep the memories he had with the girls to himself. Although he had changed in many ways, he still wants his family and the Vongola to see him as Dame-Tsuna. He didn't want any sort of sudden harsh changes from them.

So that's is it for this chapter! I really do hope that I will get more reviews unlike previously. I love you guys and I work hard to update to you~ So I really hope that you appreciate it!

So that's it for this week show folks! Hope see you again real soon~

ShyTyrant saying bye-bye!


	10. Their Arrival

**A/N – **What's up guys!? I'm back! Oh wow. You won't believe the stuff I had endured. But first, an EXPLANATION is in order don't you think? Ok, I want you guys to read this and understand something – Believe it or not I had an exam. But this is nothing like any other exam, oh no, it was my last exam that I had in high school. Yup! Starting from now I am official free of school! Awesome? Wrong, NOT AWESOME! Though I might missed my friends, I couldn't help but to reminiscence about the good and bad times that I had with them. So it was crucial that I put my effort and focus on the exam. Now, the exam started on 5 NOVEMBER until 6 DECEMBER. Yes, non-stop.

Do you guys understand why I couldn't update at all? But no fret, now I have an ample of time to remedy the days that I had lost. And besides, I need to visit a friend at hospital after this anyway. What better way to give you guys a present? After all, you guys totally deserve it! Albeit I couldn't update any of my stories at all, I was able to receive your reviews though I wasn't able to reply to all of you. Pretty sorry about that but let me say that it was the sweetest thing! I didn't realize that you guys would love my **Black False Paradise** so much! Even if I couldn't update for you people, you still send me your reviews! Aww… You guys are the best!

So now I will reply ALL of your reviews. Even to those I had managed to reply via my cellphone. So here we go!:

**KINGREADER: **Umm… Thanks, I guess? O.o (I can't really tell if you're sincere or being sarcastic with me. So sorry!

**Shimphony: **Aww… Never fear! I will now update frequently since I'm free from any distraction!

**UnfadingPromise: **Thank you for liking my story! I promise that the story will soon mature and progress as it goes along

**Wolferunner123: **Thanks so much! It is kindda sad that Tsuna is alone but I assure you, he will not be anylonger and he is BEYOND weak! His 'Other self' will not allow it! Oh and don't worry, his guardians will soon meet the girls~ 

**asdfghjklUsagi: **Hold your horses, buddy XD I will update daily if I can

**kage kitsune no yami: **You should totally check out the other series of Black Rock Shooter. It's awesome! Thank you for liking my story!

**NA: **Is that your pen name? O.o Lol, I'm a pro at wrapping things up. I'm really happy that you like my story! Be expecting some unexpecting things in my story! I promise you, it will totally be.. unexpecting! I try to update frequent, alright?

**Yui: **Don't worry, they will very soon clash. Please stay tune!

**Axel yamamoto: **Hey to you too! I managed to impress you!? Yay! You don't know how happy that makes me! It really means a lot! Thank you for you kind compliments. I'll make sure to not let you down! Pairings? I never really thought about it, truth be told. Should I? O.o Again, I thank you and will try to update daily since I'm done with school! Please expect some more updates!

**Windraider82: **Thanks! Yeah… I admit, the intro was kindda weak but I promise the story will soon develop along.

**Waterflower: **Tsuna's harem? Wow, I never actually knew that! Yes, I fully intend for the girls to teach Tsuna to be a ladies man but not a Playboy, mind you XD I intend to make Tsuna humble and damn loveable throughout the story. As for his mother, well for now I want you to came up with your own idea how she will meet Tsuna's girls. In time, I will reveal it. I laugh when I read your review. It really made me smile! Don't worry, Tsuna will treat them just fine~ Chrome? Well, I have something special in store for her ;) Not everyone will notice Tsuna's change. Only Reborn and a few others. Please expect more updates to come!

**Animeparody: **Thank you so much! I try to make my story no to get out of the line and kept the chracters less OOC as much as possible.

**Kit971: **Thank you! Glad you think so!

**Lazura234: **Thanks and I'll try to update frequently from now on!

**La Signora Della Grande Cielo: **Yes, they are cruel to just left Tsuna after all he did for them! But don't worry, though he may still be hurt due to their ignorance, he is no longer standing alone!

**Mikan27lover: **Ok, you were the first person to review on every chapter XD wow, thanks a lot! It really made me happy! His 'Other self' is nothing like HDWM Tsuna, he is far more unpredictable and he had a will on his own. Plus, he's darker and even cruel at some point soon. It helps if you watch the OVA and series plus the game of Black Rock Shooter. That way you won't be confuse of anything! But you can just ask PM if you still confuse. I hope will look forward when Tsuna will be going around unknowingly charms the heck of every girls he met! XD

**VenomRogue: **Hey there! Wow, haven't seen you for a while! XD Now, I will not be giving any spoilers but I assure you, when the girls meet with Tsuna's guardians it will not be pretty! 

** : **Yes, Tsuna is an awesome guy and husband-to-be XD Well, what can I say? Tsuna is too naïve for his own good! Tsuna may have some seriously hot fashion sense now but that doesn't mean he will flaunt himself all the time. He will only do so when he is around Mato and the rest 'cause he is still so shy. In this chapter, the girls have already pack their things and left Tsuna's house before they went to the airport. Tsuna will not tell anyone about his new friends because he's afraid that they won't approve it. The Vongola will not interact with the girls so soon yet unfortunately and at some point, he will have to tell them that he is Vongola Decimo. Please expect more updates coming soon!

Phew! Was that everyone!? I hope so... God, I'm so sorry if this chapter seem a little off. I'm kinda afraid my writing mojo may have gone a little haywire... About the Beta Reader thing, I'm sorry 'cause I still haven't got one to help me. So please forgive me for any stupid mistakes and grammers you may find in this chapter... Now let's go on with this shin-dig shall we? Start!

I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I can dream right?...

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Their Arrival

He could literally feel his world shook underneath his feet and he didn't like that one bit. He was well aware that his 'human self' family and so called _friends_ – he growl at that – is returning back today. He also understood why Tsunayoshi was so nervous; he fears for _him_. He didn't know how to explain if his home tutor learns about his existence. But knowing that _man_, should he ever find out about him, he by not doubt will try to eradicate him under the pretense that he is a threat, a beast. Wouldn't he give to rip his smug face off. He continues on resting in his world to conserve his strength for future battles. Since Tsunayoshi was relatively calm and happy at the moment, there was no need for him to remedy anything. He was perfectly content if Tsunayoshi is happy. As for his 'guardians', he order them to search for more recruits to aid him.

Numbers meant nothing to him but it's good to have as many as strong allies as possible. After all, he's going up against something impossible so he needs to even the odds. He was sitting underneath the apple tree, cleaning his coffin, caring for it. It gleams wickedly along with its chains. Ever since he was 'born' he had been nurturing what's _inside_ of the coffin dutifully. The coffin serves as not only his shield but his ultimate weapon as well. Releasing its content is a gamble but there is no doubt that triumph is his should he ever reveal the true strength of the content slumbering in the coffin. Once the coffin was clean enough, he waited for Tsunayoshi to wakes up. It should be in any moment now...

* * *

Never before had he woken up to a bright, cheerful day feeling heavy and down. The boy sat up from his bed and ruffles his already unruly hair. "How in the world am I supposed to lie to Reborn..." He sighs. Talk about a dilemma. Reborn had given him another text late a midnight, telling him to pick him up along with his family at the airport around the evening. No excuses. As for his guardians, they would be arriving either late at night or tomorrow. Tsuna tries to be happy that the fact that his dear ones are returning but he promise himself that he won't abandon the girls just because of them. He knew what it's like to feel abandon and he didn't want to inflict that pain toward others. The smell of food perks up his attention from his thoughts. It seems that the girls had woken up and is already making breakfast. Smiling a little, Tsuna went for a shower before heading downstairs. He didn't forget to remove his painted nails while he was in the shower though. Reborn would suspect of him if he finds out anything is different about him. So once he got out of the shower, he dressed in his plain clothes. He then hides his sketchbook beneath his pillow and his new clothes were carefully put away behind his old ones. He was a little embarrassed to show to his family at how much he had changed. God knows that they will never let it down if they ever finds out. By around 9, Tsuna went down to the kitchen. He was greeted by a cheerful Yomi who was currently setting the table.

"Oh, good morning Tsuna-kun!" Said the girl.

"Please sit down, your breakfast is on the table" She gesture to the plate of warm food that was present on the table. "Thanks Yomi-chan but you really didn't have to make me breakfast..." Tsuna reply softly but sat down. The girl smile before placing the rest of the food on the table. He guess that those were for the rest. "It's my pleasure, Tsuna-kun... It's the least I could do for you" She said, blushing cutely. Tsuna smiles, Yomi is really cute. Maybe even cuter than his crush, Kyoko! "Yo! Morning guys!" Mato chirped, when she enters the kitchen along with the rest of the girls. "Morning everyone" Tsuna greets. The girls began sitting on the table and ate the food heartedly. "Why isn't Tsuna-kun wearing his new clothes today?" Yuu inquires with a mouthful of rice. "...My family and friends are coming back today..." The brunette replies softly. "Ah, I see... So you don't want them to know that you've change, huh?" Saya guessed after she sips on her coffee. "My... Home tutor is really strict with me... He might not like it with the way how I've changed over the past few months..." The boy admits. "And there's another thing with my... friends... Some of them might have trouble accepting you girls..." Tsuna didn't really like how this is going. He seriously hopes that Reborn and his guardians would approve of his friendship with the girls but if they knew about him being a soon-to-be mafia boss, they might hate him. He could picture if perfectly; The girls leaving once they knew the truth about him. Once that happened, what will become of him? Would he be tossed back into the lonely abyss while his family and guardians remained ignorant? Just the thought itself causes his stomach to twist in pain. Sensing the brunette major discomfort, the girls exchange glances with each other.

"You know, Tsuna-kun..." Yuu begin. She was standing beside him, holding his hand in a soothing manner. "Even if your family and friends still treat you the same way, we will always be here for you" She explains. "That's right, Tsuna-kun..." Yomi was standing on his left, holding his hand. "We understand that there's something that you can't tell us. It's fine really. We just want you to know that we would never even think about leaving you alone again, okay?" Yomi continues. Tsuna blink at the 2 girls confession and turn around to face the rest. Mato, Kagari and Saya all nodded their head in agreement while giving the distress brunette a smile. "Thanks girls... I really needed to hear that..." He smiles. He couldn't believe how kind these girls are treating him! He definitely need to treat them something soon.

Since he got plenty of time until his family arrives, Tsuna spend the day away learning the guitar with Mato while the rest act as audience. He was amazed at himself for able to grasp the concept and basic at such short amount of time. It really surprise for someone as No-Good like him. "You're seriously getting better, Tsuna-kun! A little more practice and it would soon be easy for you to make your own song" Mato told him. Make his own song? Tsuna wonders if he actually has some time to do that... They went on towards their next activities which is advising Tsuna on his accessories. They brought him along for window shopping today to assess the perfect jewellery for him. Tsuna didn't mind at all; in fact he didn't feel at all girly when hanging out with the girls. Yeah, they might go on shopping and stuff but they also went on to the arcade, movies, museums and such. They even went to the basketball court to play together. Time passes quickly whenever Tsuna was with the girl and soon he receive another text message from his home tutor.

_To: Dame-Tsuna_

_We're going to arrive at Japan in another hour or so. You better not be late when we arrive at the airport later._

_From: Reborn_

"What a demanding guy" Kagari commented. Tsuna was surprise to find the blonde girl was glancing from his shoulder to peek at his text message. "How can you stand him?" She adds. Her attention was diverted once Yomi was calling her from a random shop. Once she was out of sight only then the boy reply, "You have no idea..." He muttered under his breath. He went towards the girls and told them that he had to leave for the airport now. Since his family will be reaching to Japan soon. "Aww… So soon?" Yuu whine, she was eating an ice-cream cone while staring dejectedly at Tsuna. "I guess it can't be help…" Saya sigh before offering a smile to the brunette. "Common, I'll give you a ride"

Knowing that it would be futile, Tsuna wordlessly accept the woman's offer. Fortunately her car is big enough to carry everyone since the girls decide to tag along. The young Decimo was aware that he had to wait for at least an hour before his family and home tutor arrive but it was better than being late and suffer Reborn's punishment. The international airport was bustling and lively as ever as citizens and foreigners arrive and depart as they please. The girls and the young Mafioso entertain themselves by buying various treats from the nearby shops and watch the passer-by hurried along. It was almost 30 minutes before his family arrive when the girls said their goodbye and promise to contact him soon. With a wave, Tsuna watch them leaving the airport. The brunette didn't waste anymore time and head over to the private part of the terminal serve only for the Vongola. He stood infront of the doors to the arrival lounges, knowing that his family would be arriving very soon. Tsuna was greeted by a sight of 3 children running towards him. The young Decimo couldn't help but smile serenely as they pounce on him.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna laugh as they clung on him excitingly. "Welcome back you guys. How was the trip?" He asks as he ruffles Lambo's afro. "It was great Tsuna-nii!" I-Pin said. "We've been good Tsuna-nii! Just like you ask!" Fuuta exclaim brightly. "Is that so?" Tsuna playfully raised his voice disbelieve. "Don't be so hard on them Tsu-kun…" Came the voice of his mother. Sawada Nana walks towards her son wearing a warm smile on her face. Tsuna manages to untangle himself from the clutches of the children and went to embrace her. "I miss you Tsu-kun…" The woman said lovingly as she hugs her son. "I miss you too oka-san" Tsuna smile softly.

"Aren't you going to give your home tutor a hug too, Dame-Tsuna? I'm hurt"

Tsuna looked from his mother to the man in the doorway with that powerful, arrogant stance he always held. The curse had been lifted years ago, thanks to Verde discovery. Now the Arcobaleno were no longer in their babies form and yet the Tri-Ni-Set were not disturbed. The man before Tsuna approached and gives the boy a firm nod, both to give reassurance that he was back, and to check Tsuna hadn't been injured at all in his absence. If Reborn was anything it was aggressively protective, and since the adjustment to having his full-grown body back his protective streak just got meaner and scarier than ever.

"Welcome back Reborn…" Said the young Boss. Tsuna didn't know how to put it but by just being with the Hitman, he felt safe instantaneously. To simply put it, he dearly missed his sadistic tutor – not that he will ever tell him. Reborn would probably never let it down. Removing himself from his mother, Tsuna help to carry their luggage, following closely from behind. He smile as he watch his mother interact with the children who was laughing and shouting. It really feels great for them to return. He couldn't wait to tell the girls about it.

"Why do you reek of perfume Dame-Tsuna?" The Hitman ask the teen casually, as if asking him about the weather.

His heart stop beating for a brief moment and he suddenly find it hard to swallow the gulp forming in his throat. He silently curses himself for his negligence. Of course Reborn wouldn't let anything slip passed him. After all, he didn't earn the title of the greatest Hitman of all time for nothing. "I-I accidentally brush passed some women on the way here. You know how busy the airport is…" Tsuna said, fighting to keep his voice calm. The Hitman raised a delicate brow but allow to let that pass. For now. He knew straight away that his naïve student was keeping something from his knowing. The ride back home was comfortable since Reborn had ordered for a limousine to pick them up from the airport. Once they had arrive home, his mother had set to make dinner even though Tsuna had insisted that he will make the meals tonight but his mother simply wave it away, saying that she need to make sure her cooking expertise hadn't gone rusty due to their long holiday. Tsuna merely smile and went to the kids to help them unpack.

Meanwhile, after Reborn have finish his own unpacking and was about to went downstairs, he came across a rather peculiar object that made him very much surprise. He was still staying in the same room with Tsuna with the excuse of a possibility of a sniper lurking around in the middle of the night. At that time, Tsuna was simply too tired to argue with his stubborn tutor and had watched quietly as he set up his hammock.

A small, rectangle object was reflected by the sunlight and had successfully caught his eye. The object was beneath Tsuna's bed. He slowly crouches down and a string of impressive curses mutter from his lips. It seems that he still needs to beat some sense of hygiene to his no-good student. There were many useless junk and clothes not to mention dusts accumulate beneath his bed. As he pushes aside an empty box, he grabs the shinning object. He got up and blew the dust away. What he saw had just ignited his curiosity – something that won't be diminishes or satiate easily.

It was a macaroon flavour lip gloss with the initial I.K

* * *

**A/N - **I sincerely hope that this chapter succeed your expectation guys! Well, considering that it's been a while since I start writing again... Hope to see some reviews soon! Bye!


	11. The Guardians' Arrival

**A/N - **What is up my wonderful readers! Today I present you another update! Yay! Despite the lack of updates I'd receive for the last chapter, I decide to update as much as I can before I'm leaving to my holiday this Sunday. I'll be going to Bali, Indonesia and I'll be staying for about a week maybe? Yeah, during that time I won't be able to update all because my family wanted to spend some family quality time =.=' Yeah... So, very sorry about that and be expecting the next new chapter on a later day alright?

Another thing is that I finally got myself a Beta Reader! Cheers! XD So please put you hands together for **Kildosad! **Thanks to her...? O.o my story is now smoother and the grammar mistakes is actually less. So all cheers to her!

So without further ado, it's time to move on with the show!

Disclaimer, 'cause I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Rock Shooter!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The Guardians' Arrival

Ever since his family had returned home from their "little" vacation, Tsuna was positively livid. No matter how his family treated him before they had left for their holiday, Tsuna never held anything against them. Besides, any sort of loneliness or resentment he had towards them or his guardians had been completely erased thanks to his new found friends.

The day that his family had returned, Tsuna entertained the children by playing with them and putting up with their crazy yet childish antics. Which were mainly contributed by the little hyper child, Lambo. Reborn had left the house without a word during the evening, making Tsuna slightly suspicious due to the fact that he left without a word. The number one Hitman only did that when something urgent came up. That was something that Tsuna learned throughout the years. When his mother went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner, he dropped the matter and went to help her. Knowing Reborn, he would never tell him what it was unless it had something to do with his position as the Vongola Decimo.

Dinner was as joyous as ever – Lambo kept fighting I-Pin, Fuuta tried to intervene, and Tsuna made several attempts to stop them while his mother just giggled at the tender family moment. Reborn didn't show up for dinner but the brunette wasn't worried at all about the well being of his Home Tutor. He'd return late at night anyways, so it wouldn't matter.

After dinner, Tsuna helped wash the dishes and continued playing with the children before bidding his family good night. His guardians might land tomorrow, so he should be well rested to greet them and welcome them back home. Once he changed into his bright orange pyjamas and was comfortably snug in his bed, Tsuna let out a small sigh of content before falling into peaceful slumber.

* * *

The soft sigh of his 'human self' echoed in harmony with the gentle wind. He blinked once, slowly, before impassively looking up at the vast white sky. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of peace and content emitting from his 'human self' that he was taken aback for a moment. It felt...really soothing. He blinked again before settling down calmly. In his peripheral line of vision was a huge bed of vibrant colour flowers; but one couldn't let down their guards. These weren't just _any_ flowers.

These flowers were the memories of his 'human self's' so-called "friends". All of it came from the moment he met them.  
He was well aware that his 'human self' guardians would be arriving home tomorrow and he too, would have to prepare for their arrival. A thinly crafted midnight black sword materialized in his left claw and he subconsciously gripped the grey hilt as he stared at the wide bed of flowers. His eyes slowly turned from blank and emotionless to unpleasantly cruel. Should tomorrow's event ever turn… unpleasant, he would take care of it with ease. By wiping his 'human self' memories of them away. Permanently. The problems that would arise after could easily be dealt with.

He could still recall the information given to him by the red eyed demon, that Black Gold Saw's human counterpart had once merged with her easily and had taken control of her with ease. Black Rock Shooter's human counterpart had also merged with her. Surely those two could merge with their 'human self' again, right? Should those insufferable fools ever suspect in his meddling, well, their existence is to eradicate anything that brings harm to their counterpart right? It just meant that he had to bring it to next level.

* * *

_BAM!_

"Hiee! That hurt Reborn!" A certain brunette whined as he was rudely awakened by a green mallet. Tsuna immediately began to nurse his poor head and assess the damage that had been done. Reborn was towering over him, smirking as the mallet was swung over his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Dame-Tsuna? It's nearly ten in the morning – a mafia boss must always wakes up early to face the harsh day that awaits him." The said man lectured. Tsuna couldn't help but deadpan '_In that case, I don't ever want to wake up!_' Reborn had somehow heard our cute tuna fish's inner thoughts and sent him a deadly death glare. Tsuna '_eeped_' adorably before dashing to the bathroom like a madman before Reborn decided to do anything horrible to him. Only when he heard the bathroom door click shut, Reborn allowed himself to let a small smile grace his exquisite face. Tsuna was simply too adorable to mess with. The Hitman was certain that Tsuna would grow up to be a magnificent boss that would not only surpass the previous Vongola bosses, but also correct the wrongs that Vongola had made up until today.

He was so damn certain about it. As Tsuna grew up to be the ideal man he wanted, there would be many changes that would occur along with it. A good example would be for the lip gloss that he had found yesterday. Reborn could honestly say that he didn't see that one coming. As Tsuna's Home Tutor, he had prepared everything for the boy's coming-of-age. It was easy because Tsuna was just too predictable, but after what he found yesterday had completely thrown him off track.

Now, Reborn is not a man who had a habit of jumping to conclusions without solid evidence – and so that's why he didn't appear for dinner last night. He was still investigating about the owner of the lip gloss – but what if, Tsuna had been… sleeping with a girl while he and the rest were away? If that fact was real, then he might need to have the_ 'talk' _with the boy. Normally this was a matter that needed to be done with a father and his son but Iemitsu was never at home and he doubt seeing the blonde as a father figure. And so it seemed that particular role would descend upon his shoulders. As the man sat on Tsuna's bed, Reborn shook his head and smirk slyly.

'_I can't believe Dame-Tsuna has the nerve to get his first laid without telling me. I've got to hand it to the boy, he finally grew a pair to invite a girl into his bed. Hmm… This call for a celebration but first… a punishment is in order… Serve him right for keeping it a secret_'.

After going through the usual morning routine, Tsuna left the house to greet his Sun guardian. According to Reborn, Ryohei would be the first one to arrive but his arrival would be at least half an hour away so he have an ample of time to himself before that. He decided to kill some time at the playground where he had met Saya. Boredom didn't come as his mind was a little preoccupied.

'_What am I supposed to do about the girls? I can't keep them a secret from Reborn. He magically knows everything, so I'm screwed both ways! I should probably tell him before he finds out or I'm road kill! Hiee! I don't even want to think about his sadistic punishment! Okay, Tsuna. No problem. I can tell Reborn straightaway soon. It's not like the girls are my g-girlfriends! They're just good friends! Yeah!... But what about the clothes? Reborn would surely want to know the sudden changes… And what about t-that guy in the mirror? My black… Persona? Now, I don't even know where to begin with him! How am I supposed to tell Reborn!? Uwaah… My head hurts just thinking about it! Maybe I should keep him quiet for now. Until I figure out how to deal with him, I'll tell Reborn. Yeah… That's a good idea!_'

Though he may be satisfied with his little plan, Tsuna wasn't even close to believing that it would actually work. But he had to try something, right? With a tired sigh, the young Mafioso got up and walked towards the bus terminal to wait for his Sun guardian. He idly wondered as he walked towards his destination whether or not his guardians had missed him as much as he missed them.

Tsuna cast his gaze down and clutch his shirt over his heart. He desperately hopes that whatever spell that had been cast on them to ignore him had been broken. School would start again soon and he didn't know how to cope if his friends continued to mark him as a pariah. Mato and the rest of the girls also resided in another town so it would be hard to visit them once school started again.

'_I just hope that everything would turn out alright…_' Tsuna thought miserably.

The cute brunette had arrived to spare a few minutes before Ryohei would arrive. Tsuna's willing to bet that once he saw the enthusiastic guardian, he would no doubt be yelling, "EXTREME!" from the top of his lungs and telling everyone within the area about his boxing camp and various tournaments. Tsuna smiled fondly at his Sun guardian antics. Ryohei truly represents the sun – shining radiantly as ever. Tsuna couldn't contain his excitement as he sat on the bench, looking as calmly as he could manage as he watched anxiously for any sign of a enthusiastic white-haired male.

There were many people at the bus terminal but not one person who owned a mass of white hair had passed him. Tsuna had a clear view of the entrance so he was certain that Ryohei hadn't accidentally passed him. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and yet there was still no sign of his loudmouth Sun guardian. Tsuna had been sitting for at least 4 hours already, and he thought about the different scenarios that could've happened.

The boy kept thinking that Reborn might have jumbled up Ryohei's arrival, but this is Reborn – he would never make such a silly mistake. Letting out a tired sigh, Tsuna continued to wait patiently for his friend. The day passed quickly until it was slowly turning to night time. The bus terminal was about to close for the day, to add to his oh, so wonderful wait. Tsuna didn't know why but he felt absolutely horrible. He had been waiting all day for Ryohei's arrival but he didn't show up at all. Just as he was about to get up and walk home, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun?"

* * *

It was just what he had expected. Not even _one_ of those pathetic scum showed up. What's worse was they had the audacity to make his counterpart wait for that sorry-excuse-of-a-guardian one _whole_ day! His bright orange circular eyes narrowed dangerously at the patch of flowers. Tsunayoshi was definitely better off without them.

Once he destroyed his memories of those guardians of his, he would be free from their blatantly rude, undeserved treatment towards him. The blade on his left claw suddenly started to grow in size and blazed a fiery orange, shining the orange-like hue of Sky Flames. With a simple and single wave of his blade, Tsunayoshi would be free from his torment. He swung. But, who would've guessed. A voice suddenly echoed around and around, forcing himself to stop the blade mid swing.

_**"Tsuna-kun?"**_

Another sword clashed with his. He snarled softly and looked up to see a pair of circular blue eyes. It was none other than Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

Tsuna was very surprised to see a smiling Mato behind him. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise though.

"What are you doing here Mato-chan?" The brunette asks in surprise.

"I was about to ask Tsuna-kun the same thing too!" The energetic girl said with a bright smile and took the vacant seat beside him.

"No fair Mato-chan! I asked you first~" Tsuna teased, he could feel that Mato's presence was what he needed to stop himself from wallowing in self pity.

"If you must know Tsuna-kun, I was buying some books for school since the book store in Namimori has everything!" The blue eye girl explains and to prove her point, she shows him the said books. "So now is Tsuna-kun's turn!" Mato demanded playfully.

Tsuna's face slowly turned into a pained grimace, but he forced his face into a smile, just for his friend. "I was supposed to wait for my… Friends arrival today but it seems that… none of them are coming today…" Tsuna explain whilst struggling to hide his disappointment and unhappiness. Mato's expression immediately shifted to one of concern once she saw the misery reflected in her friend's eyes. She quickly clasped his hands together and squeezed them comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Tsuna-kun…" She honestly didn't know what else to say. She wanted to help Tsuna feel better but she just didn't know how!

"It's alright Mato-chan. It's not your fault." Tsuna sooth the worried girl. Her hands felt really warm, he noted with a tiny smile.

"Still… Is there anything I could do for Tsuna-kun?" Mato asked hopefully. Tsuna gave a smile and shook his head.

"I think you've help me already, Mato-chan…" Mato's was taken aback with his reply but nonetheless, she smile widely and did something he never expected – she pecked his cheek, earning an adorable blushing Tsuna.

"M-Mato-chan?" He stuttered in embarrassment. The counterpart of Black Rock Shooter couldn't help but giggle at the blushing Tsuna. '_Tsuna-kun is soooo cute!_' She squealed inwardly.

"If Tsuna-kun is happy then I'm happy!" She exclaim. Still feeling the effect of the innocent kiss, Tsuna merely nodded with a shy smile. The two of them continue to chat some more until the brunette ushered Mato home before it became too dark. Once he saw to it that Mato was safely on the bus back to her home did he allow himself to slowly trudge home.

* * *

The blue eyed demon sent a cold glare to him which he finally complied to. Easing his blade, he took a step back from the girl in front of him. He didn't expect Black Rock Shooter to suddenly appear in his world but he had to give the girl some credit; She had one heck of a knack for timing.

The two of them exchanged silent conversations before she finally retreated and vanished from his world. He returned his gaze towards the bed of flowers. Oh, how tempted he was, just one simple swipe and everything would end perfectly.

This could not and _would_ not continue… There would be a day when _none_ of his guardian's human counterparts would be there in time for Tsunayoshi. He hoped desperately that that day would never come.

* * *

Tsuna managed to walk home without coming across any trouble and managed to get home before the sun set. "I'm home…" Tsuna muttered softly as he took off his shoes.

"Ara? Tsu-kun?" Tsuna went into the kitchen and saw the confused expression on his mother's face. "Why is Tsu-kun home so early? Mama thought that Tsu-kun would be having dinner at Yamamoto-kun's restaurant!" His mother exclaimed in surprise.

"Why would I be there?" Now Tsuna was just as confused.

"Reborn-chan –" Yes, even after said man had return to his adult home, Nana couldn't help but add the suffix to his name. It was a habit she just couldn't break out of. "-Just left saying that Tsu-kun would be celebrating his friend's arrival at Yamamoto-kun's sushi restaurant!" His mother explains. A sudden realization hit him.

"Wait… You mean that Gokudera-kun and the others are already at Namimori?" He whispers. He couldn't believe it, he simply refused to believe it!

"Well, yes. Reborn told Mama that they arrived early in the morning – Wait! Where are you going Tsu-kun!?" Tsuna didn't want to anything anymore. He dashed into his room without sparing his mother another glance. Once in his room, he tosses himself onto his bed and sobbed silently into his pillow.

He had been waiting the entire day for his friends, but none of them told him that they had arrived early and were already celebrating? It hurt so much… What did he ever do to deserve this? Was it because he's still Dame-Tsuna? And Reborn? Where was he? Why didn't he tell him about his guardians? That night, the poor boy cried his heart out until he finally allowed himself sleep. He now knew that even though his guardians were beside him physically, he was always aware, just not accepting, that he and his guardians were slowly, steadily, finally drifting apart.

* * *

**A/N - **And that's it for chapter 11! Awesome! I thought I should made it a little longer compare to the last chapter. At least it gives you guy something at least before I left for my holiday! ^^ So how was it!? I hope this chapter would make some of you squirm in delight! Once again, I would like to thank **Kildosad **for helping me with the story. Seriously, thanks a bunch!

Reviews are great so please send me your thoughts about this chapter! They also brightens my day up!

Well, that's it for now! ShyTyrant is logging off!


	12. How To Pick Up Girls

**A/N - **I HAVE NO EXCUSE! I'm deeply sorry for keeping you guys for so long but a lot of things had happened... I originally plan on updating some new chapters once I reach about a 100 reviews and after I ace my driving test but since the later have yet to accomplish, I settled for the first. So I hope you everyone will accept this crappy new chapter as an apology T.T By the way, since I was in a rush, this chapter is not Beta'd so I seriously hope you guys can forgive my stupid mistakes. I promise the next chapter will be better!

And also, I would like to apologize about replying everyone's awesome reviews... I wanted to do so but I could find that last one I replied and I got so many of them! I promise I will reply those reviews in the next chapter (As much as I can anyway)

Any other questions you have just PM me, OK. I don't know when I will be able to update again but I can promise everyone that it would be soon... It's kindda hard to get this done when Katekyo Hitman Reborn had just finish! Cereally? I damn burst into tears when I find out! What's the deal!?

Urgh, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapters... Hell, you guys deserve it!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Rock Shooter... Nor do I make a profit out of my crappy story... =.='

* * *

CHAPTER 12

How To Pick Up Girls

School is going to start in another week and during those days, Tsuna didn't have the guts to meet with his guardians. After what his mother had told him about them, the poor boy didn't have the heart to meet any of them – even Chrome. To put the cheery on top of the ice-cream, none of them didn't even bother to inform him that they had arrived earlier and simply let him wait at the bus terminal for hours and hours. Tsuna just didn't know how to face them now. Hell, he still trying to swallow the fact that he had been stood up by his own friends! He knew that he's going to have to face them with the reopening of Nami Chuu very soon but how could he even look at their eyes again? It was back to square one – he would be the Dame-Tsuna before he met any of his guardians.

Before he met Mato and the rest, that sheer thought nearly sent him to whirl of despair but after spending time with the girls, a new found strength begin to lit in him. Like a faint glowing candle surrounded by shroud of shadows. Tsuna couldn't understand why but he _somehow_ feels as if he will be okay even if he is alone. Maybe it was high time that he stand on his own two feet without the assistance from his guardians. Wow, won't Reborn be pleased with his new independence. But despite that, Tsuna was silently determined to become close with his friends like they used to!

They aren't just his guardians – they were his friends before Vongola was involved. What is the Sky without his family? With his new found determination and strength, the brunette's spirit was slightly lifted but it was more than enough for him. For now, he was planning to spend the remaining of the holiday with the girls before he confronts his guardians. Only one small problem – Reborn. Yes, Tsuna still didn't know how to break the ice with said Hitman about his new friends. Myriad of possibilities could happen but if he introduces the girls to Reborn, there will no doubt that they will be drag in the Mafia world too. Just as it had happened to Kyoko and Haru. What a dilemma…

But Lady Luck seems to be in the brunette's favour for once – Reborn had told him that he needed to pay the Ninth a visit in Italy for a couple of days to discuss about something behind prying eyes – yes, that includes him too, the soon-to-be-mafia-Don-of-the-most-powerful-mafia-famiglia-in-the-entire-underworld...

...Reborn truly work in mysterious way...

The Decimo inwardly sigh in relief at the thought that he could still prolong the inevitable. He didn't like to take the cowardly move but he just requires more time to think up a good excuse to defend the girls! The last thing the teen wants is the Hitman stalking them, thinking there were enemies from rival families...

So now let's back to Tsuna and the girls….

It was the last day before the new semester starts tomorrow. At first, the brunette ponders on how he should spend it with the girls – obviously hanging out in Namimori is a big NO. Tsuna as sure as hell isn't intent on being the new gossip when the people see him around with a group of girls that wasn't from Namimori. It was a good thing when Kagari call him early in the morning and invite the young mafia Don to their town. It seems that the girls understood his trivial problems and are willing help him. And so, after eating breakfast that his smiling mother had make, Tsuna gave the woman a kiss on her cheek before leaving the house.

It was a slightly chill day so the brunette had wore his trademark orange hoodie accompany by his usual attire before heading out. As he walks towards the bus terminal, Tsuna silently observe there weren't that many people on the streets – probably because it was still early in the morning. Once arriving at the terminal, he didn't want to waste any more time and mount in the bus, eagerly anticipating a full day with his friends. The bus was fairly spacious to the brunette's liking and the journey only took about thirty minutes. It was still before noon that Tsuna had arrived at the town. As soon as he step out of the bus, Tsuna felt a rush of wind passed through him and in the blink of an eye, two girls glomp at the poor, unsuspecting boy while the other girl simply stood a mere distance away with a demure smile.

"Morning Tsuna-kun!" Mato and Kagari exclaim happily whilst hugging the cute tuna.

"Hiee! G-Good morning, Kagari-chan, Mato-chan!" Tsuna squeak, gasping for air and blushing madly at the same time. He then turn to face the green eyed girl and gave her a sincere yet shy smile. "Good morning to you too, Yomi-chan" Said girl gave a small nod and her smile widens.

Both Mato and Kagari release Tsuna from their embrace and they walk into the town. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, what would you like to do today?" Yomi begin the conversation from Tsuna's left while Mato and Kagari at his right. The young Decimo ponder for a moment. "... I don't really mind as long as we're all together. Speaking of which, where's Yuu-chan and Saya-san?"

"Saya-san is busy since school is starting tomorrow and Yuu-chan is at home helping with the chores" Mato explain as she yawn and stretch her arms.

Tsuna nodded in understanding but hide his disappointment; he really wanted to hang out with all his friends today before school start.

"Soo... Since Tsuna-kun doesn't mind, let's go shopping!" Kagari announced with a bright smile.

"A-Again!?" The brunette yelped, shocked. He quickly turns to Mato and Yomi for help.

"I-I don't really mind... I needed to buy something at the mall anyway..." Yomi reply with a thoughtful expression.

"I'll go with the flow~" Mato chuckle, completely ignoring the boy's quiet pleading.

"Right! It's settle then! To the mall!" Kagari shouted, grab Tsuna's wrist and darted to the mall with the other two in tow.

Just like their last outing, Tsuna was force to sew his lips as the girls made him try countless variety style of clothing before they find the _perfect_ one. As they go about the thirteen set of clothes, the young mafia boss silently accept his fate when Kagari threw a jacket at his face, ordering him to try it out. It was painful for most man but seeing the girl's smiling faces and their happy squeals made it worth it in his opinion. Finally, after many hours, scourging every clothing department, countless try outs and rejects, the girls found something that they could agree... much to the brunette's chagrin. After paying for the brand new set of clothes, they went to a smoothie bar for a short break and most importantly, to fully receive a full view of Tsuna's new look.

"Girls, we are officially in the fashion business! I mean, how can we not!? Tsuna-kun is our successful experiment!" Kagari boast with a smirk.

"Yup! Tsuna-kun is definitely adorable but now, he's one piece of eye candy!" Mato let out a sly smile and proceed to high-five Kagari.

"I think Tsuna-kun is very h-handsome too..." Even Yomi added her two cent; pink tint can be faintly seen on her smooth cheeks.

Said brunette couldn't stop his face from blushing to explosion. He rarely receive compliments about his sense of style and attire so it was hard to control his expression... and it really didn't help that they were so many pair of eyes have fixed themselves on him.

His previous clothes were safe in a bag beside him because the poor boy was reluctant to part with them but now he was currently wearing something totally not... _Tsuna-ish_.

Black form fitting jacket that draped down until his waist with fur line collar and a red rose on the right side. Underneath was a chequered design t-shirt with the colour white and orange – the bright colour seems to stand out on its own. As for his pants, he was wearing a form fitting pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of black lace-up boots that reaches up just below his knees. As for the finishing touches – accessories, hair and also like last time, nails. Around his neck are two set of necklaces – one is black onyx dog tag with the number 27 and the other was a short chain holding a black colour letter X. On his left wrist are a double black leather wristband that criss cross each other and a rather large black cuff wristband. As for his hair, well the girls enjoy running their fingers through his soft yet disheveled hair so they simply made his hair slightly spiky and softer locks on his sideburns to cover his frame. His nails were painted black unlike last time. Now clothes alone couldn't made the young man appear so attractive, Tsuna's slightly lean and muscle body was the deal. He was far from the scrawny and weak kid he was before, now his body is sturdy and fit due to Reborn's Spartan training.

"Wait 'till the other girls sees this!" Kagari squeal in anticipation.

Tsuna could only stay in silent embarrassment as he continues attempting to control his still blushing face. He desperately wishes that the passerby won't stop to stare at him, especially girls. It was Yomi who broke him out of his comfort zone.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun? Umm... Tsuna-kun doesn't like his new look?" The girl asks, curiously. Instantly, Mato and Kagari snap to turn to him.

"I guess once in a while I don't mind wearing these kind of clothes – I mean, only around you girls" Tsuna explain honestly with a small smile, sensing the two girls silent worried and guilt. "It's just that, I-I'm not used to people staring at me about my l-looks" He stuttered, feeling shy and flustered.

Kagari hum in a mock thoughtfulness and rub her chin. "I guess the only thing to do is to help Tsuna-kun with his low-self esteem. Tsuna is cute after all, it would be a shame to waste it" Her grin slowly returning.

Mato immediately understood where her friend planning on going with this. "I agree... I guess Tsuna-kun needs our help more than ever now!" Her own grin begins to appear.

Yomi simply chuckle quietly at her friends antics.

Tsuna let out a low groan and lean back on his chair, his arm covering his eyes. "So you two want to continue with dressing me up, right?"

"Yup!" The duo said in harmony.

Despite that he had unknowingly sign the contract being the girls personal experimentation, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. If it is them, then he certainly won't mind trying out several style of clothing. He would loudly admit that it's fun and somewhat refreshing. Though no one in Namimori must know about it – _especially_ Reborn! After relaxing at the smoothie bar for a couple of hours, they left the mall and went to the nearest park where the girls teach the brunette all there is to know about girls. Like how to flirt with them, act around them and so on. It was both strange and awkward on his part but he did understand to simply be himself when approaching them. And it helps if he has some confidence to serve as back up. But this is why they are here with him.

The entire day, the girls insist that they help Tsuna to boast his confidence and approach random girls. It was damn embarrassing at first but he slowly start to be at ease, something he finds it a miracle! Even throughout their gaze and squeals he could still be himself and simply gave them a smile – which in return, melting them into a puddle much to the brunette comical horror. Kagari had added an extra info that Tsuna didn't require to dress up to impress girls, simply by treating her kindly, care for their well-being and have the confidence to look them in their eyes then any girl would be swooning at his feet! Tsuna blush heavily at this but otherwise, accept her advice.

The day was spent by shopping, charming girls and chatting with them for a while (Tsuna realized that the girls in this town were much nicer than in Namimori) and building his confidence to help Tsuna in his daily life; it was not something he expected but he had a lot of fun. The brunette treated the girls he met like his friends and the notion of playing with their feeling was disgusting to him.

It was late in the evening only then Tsuna went back home but not before Kagari snapping a picture of his new look to show to the others. And so, they head back to the bus terminal to see him off. Before entering the bus, Mato gave Tsuna a firm hug and a gentle smile, Kagari gave him a peck on his right cheek whilst Yomi on the left. Tsuna inwardly wondered if his face will ever be the same again.

"Call us soon, okay? If you wanna hang out or plan a study group it doesn't matter!" Mato said, worried if the brunette would have a hard time in his school.

"Have a safe trip, Tsuna-kun" Yomi advised in concern.

"We'll visit Tsuna-kun if you're free. So no worries" Kagari added, smiling.

"Thank you, everyone..." Tsuna smiles too, but then he frown slightly. "But I don't want to be a bother to any of you girls..."

Kagari simple wave it away and reply, "That what friends do; they look out for each other and beside, it's the perfect excuse to go to Tsuna-kun's house again! Maybe my lip gloss it there..."

"Eh? Kagari-chan's lip gloss?" Yomi inquire curiously.

"Yeah... I think I might've left it in Tsuna-kun's house when we had the sleepover..." Said the golden hair girl sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

Tsuna's heart skips a beat at her confession. '_Kagari-chan's lip gloss!? T-This is bad! I need to find before Reborn finds it!_' The chibi Tsuna in his mind cried out while tugging his hair.

The brunette quickly assures the girl that he would look for the lip gloss before bidding goodbye and left the town. His mind was in clear frantic as he dashed to his home to search for the said item while carefully dodging the town folks at the same time. "I'm home!" Tsuna yell before unlacing his boots hastily. "Welcome back Tsuna-kun! What do you want for – Ara?" Sawada Nana greets her only child warmly and when she steps out to meet him, she was shock to find him in whole different attire! Unfortunately, Tsuna was too busy in his own world to acknowledge his mother surprise and confusion. "Oh my... Is Tsuna-kun finally in his rebellious stage?" The woman asks, tilting her head.

In front of her stood her beloved child wearing something that greatly contrasts his usual look. It was sudden but she didn't find it unpleasant, in fact she thinks he look both charming and good looking! She supports his new look as long as he was comfortable with it. "Huh? No, oka-san. Kagari-chan wanted to do some shopping and the girls agree" Tsuna accidentally slipped out but was too preoccupied with the lace to actually bother. "Kagari-chan?" His mother asks, eyes widen with excitement. "Y-Yeah..." With a hard yank, his booths finally came off and he ran up to his room. "I'll help oka-san with dinner later, alright?" He added and slam the bedroom door closes. "Kagari-chan's lip gloss... Where is it?" He mutter and soon the search begin. Tsuna search the entire room, every nook and cranny but the lip gloss was nowhere to be found. "Oh man... Don't tell me Reborn found it!?" He murmurs in distress. "Argh! I can't think about it now! My head is a mess! Maybe Kagari-chan misplaced it at her home..." It was a slim hope but it is possible. Shedding his new clothes off, Tsuna slip on his usual attire before heading down to the kitchen to help his mother while dreading the day when Reborn returns.

* * *

**A/N - **That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it even if it's somewhat horrible... I did made this in a rush... I'm sorry if it isn't that long but I did my best! So that's gotta count for something, right? And if you're wondering about why **he **didn't show up in this chapter is because I wanted Tsuna to have the confidence he need to get through the new semester... Trust, Tsuna will be a whole lot different (To the people who actually pay him any attention...) when his school starts again!

Like I said, it's kinda hard to continue with this story when KHR's over... So everyone's review is the only thing that can get me going! So I hope I await your reviews!

Good evening, and I hope everyone will have a nice day! XD

ShyTyrant waves goodbye!


End file.
